Why Me
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: This is a fun Eva selfinsert. I have seen a few other Authors try this so I did just to see if I could and make it interesting. Pairing ShinjiRei OCCAsuka, Rated T for language On hold for a little bit
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it**

**A/N yes I know, it's a self insert. I can't help but wonder ya know. One of my friends is mentioned in the first part of the chapter, and yes I got his permission to use his name and all. And yes, I actually act like this, this is actually my personality.**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

A shameless self insert, by me

Memories make us who we are; I think that is a constant anyway.

I have all of the memories of my life, all 21 years of it. I even remember further back than I think is healthy, like before age 5.

I've always been the philosophy type, always questioning what I called "The Real" as in to ask, what actually reality is and what our perspective of it is.

Theory was always my strong point, theory on nearly everything including how the universe worked, though in many cases I could never come up with the math to back it up. My math sucked, I never was good at it.

It was thoughts such as these that I pondered, among other thoughts, as I walked home from my friend Bryant's house, or Mule, as his friends call him.

As I looked around my small home town of Oak Hill I could only wonder "wonder if will still be here in 15 years, wonder if I'll still be here" The way the world had been going, I seriously doubted it.

I never heard the car.

I saw it.

It crossed through the opposite lane and jumped the curb, on which I was standing.

I don't remember anything after that, just blank darkness.

Now I was never a person labeled as Athlete while in school, thought I I'd served in our JROTC program the whole of my high school life. That in its self brought me some credibility. Especially leaving the program as an officer

Like that would help me now.

I opened my eyes; the only thing I could see was the muffler of the car that had run me down. My whole body was numb.

'Im screwed'

I thought to myself

"Yes you are"

Some one answered back, now I'm not sure what scared me more at that point.

The fact that I herd an answer to a thought I had.

The fact that said voice was in Japanese.

OR that I actually understood it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next thing I remembered was standing by the window in a hospital room. In the room with me was my mother, my grand mother and my father. All gathered around a bed.

'Who's that' I wondered, though I had an idea.

I couldn't see past my mom and grandma who were standing in front of me so I moved to the foot of the bed

"Oh my god"

It was me, badly bandaged and wounded. My heart monitor beeped softly as to say 'almost gone' then there was a voice from the window

"So what do you think?"

I turned to the window there sat a young boy, about 15 or 16 with gray hair and red eyes. I was to in shock to really say anything, I barely mumbled his name

"K-Kaoru Nagisa"

"Correct"

I stood there for a few moments and composed my self

"So now what, it's obvious I'm gona die, so, what do I do now Kaoru? Or is it Tabris"

"Either will do"

He stood and walked over to where I was standing

"So much potential you had, though try as you might you just could not find your place in the world"

I sighed, he was right

"Yeah, this sucks"

"Yes I know, that is why I am here"

"Really"

"You have been given the option of a fresh start, a new beginning, should you take it"

"And if I don't"

"You will live on, but you will not really be able to do anything you would have wanted to"

I looked down at my broken body

"I'm crippled aren't I?"

"Yes, your spine was severed, your legs were also crushed and many of your other bones broken by the impact"

I thought for a moment about all of the things I would never do if I didn't accept. I couldn't go any where, do anything like I use to. And on top of that I would be a burden on my family.

"I can't live like that"

"So you accept the chance for a new life?"

"I don't think I need to ask who is giving the orders here do I"

"No"

I shook my head and smiled

"So the big guy is giving me another shot, I can't turn that down"

"Good"

"Just one question"

"Yes"

"Exactly where am I going, with you here in that form, I gota know if I'm going to end up with Nerv and the Evangelions"

"Yes, as your scientist Albert Einstein once said 'for every thought or choice made by a person a reality comes into existence where that is so"

"So I'm going to fight the Angels huh"

"They have rebelled, they must be stopped"

"You and I may face off at some point if I don't die earlier"

"That my be, but if it be his will, then it shall be"

"Ok, I'm ready"

Tabris nodded slightly, and then my heart monitor flat lined.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was awakened by the sound of another heart monitor. As well as the sun poring through the windows of the room I was in. I knew I wasn't in my normal body, probably because it wasn't broken and destroyed.

'Bye mom, bye dad, bye grandma. Guess I won't see you for a while'

As I laid there my senses slowly came back to me. I could feel the sun light on my face. I could smell the reprocesses air of the hospital ventilation system. The sound of that damn heart monitor was annoying to no end. I could hear the doctor outside talking to someone, it took a moment but I realized that not only were they speaking Japanese, but that I could still understand them

'Wonder if I can speak it'

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was all white as I had expected, the curtains were opened but the window shade was shut. I looked down at myself; I was still a guy(thank you God) betwine 14 and 15, a bit thin but not to bad off. Then I noticed an IV in my arm

'Perfect age to pilot Eva, but on an IV, wonder how long I've been here'

I thought, I then turned towards the door; there stood who I can assume was the doctor talking to, of all people, Ritsuko Akagi.

'Well time to make myself known'

"Excuse me"

I barely squeaked out. Both must have heard me because they both looked at me. The Doctor ran off to get a nurse while Ritsuko walked into my room. She stopped by my bed side; she carefully slid the IV out and placed a bandage on my arm.

"So you're finally awake"

I decided playing the role of lost memory would be best, since I had no clue who I was now anyway

"Where am I?"

"Tokyo 2 central hospital"

I put on my best confusion face

"Where"

Now her expression grew a bit more concerned, I guess she bought it

"Do you know what your name is?"

"No"

"What the date is"

"No"

"Who your parents are"

"I don't remember anything"

I put a bit of fear into my tone and she took the hint

"It's alright; amnesia isn't uncommon for someone with serious head trauma"

"What happened to me?"

"You and your mother were on your way to Tokyo 3 from Kyoto when your car crashed, you've been unconscious for a few weeks"

"What happened to her, my mom?"

Like I couldn't already guess

"I'm sorry, she died"

I didn't know how to act, I never really knew the woman, but she was my mother so I had to feel a bit sad about her dieing. Ritsuko pulled a piece of paper from the folder she was carrying and placed it in my lap, it was my general profile with my picture attached. She then handed me a folder that had NERV written on it

"You were coming to Tokyo 3 to work for a group called Nerv on a very important project vital to mans survival, if you want you still can. Just read that file and get some rest today. I'll come by tomorrow to hear your answer"

With that she left, I had never really had anything against her. But I still didn't fully trust her. I picked up the piece of paper with my picture on it and began by reading that first.

**Name** - Sato Koruna

**Age** - 14

**Sex** - Male

**Eye color** - Green

**Hair color** - Black

**Nationality **- Japanese

**Known Living Relative** – Mother (deceased)

Born in Kyoto on 13 September 2000

Chosen in accordance with the Marduke Report as the 4th child

The limited information I had made since, I was born on the day of Second Impact hence I would be an Eva pilot. My mother was dead so Nerv could pretty much do whatever with me which was both good and bad. I decided to read through the file Ritsuko gave me; I wasn't too surprised by it. It gave general info on Nerv and what the Eva's were but most info was blacked out, like I really needed it. I decided to take the day and see what I could do

Objective One, try to walk.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, which I actually seceded. Next was walking, not to hard though a bit wobbly. I had been out for a few weeks though. The next thing I knew the door opened. Their stood a rather shocked nurse with a small cart, on which was what I can guess was my lunch. She walked over to me and helped me back to the bed

"You shouldn't be up, after what happened I'm surprised you have enough energy to even stand"

I lay back down like she wanted and adjusted my self to be comfortable

"Sorry I just had to find out if I could still walk"

She smiled a bit

"Well you did very well

"Thanks, could you get me some normal clothes, this hospital gown is really drafty"

Her smile grew at my comment, guess she knew that already

"I'll bring you some normal clothes and your belongings ok"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, I brought you lunch, I'll be around in a while to get the tray ok"

"Ok"

The tray she sat in front of me didn't have much on it, some jell-o a bit of rice and a small thing of frozen yogurt with a cup of water to finish it all with. After she checked the room's bathroom she left and I decided to try my food, it was pretty good for hospital food and in 10 min I had finished it. Normally I could have finished faster but my stomach had not had any food in it for about 3 weeks so it took a little bit. After that I decided to take a nap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After about an hour or so the nurse came back and woke me up, she collected my tray and placed two bags on the table beside of me one of which, a black backpack, looked suspiciously like my old laptop bag.

"The smaller one has your clothes, I checked the records of what you had on when they brought you in and found replacements. The other has your belongings in it. Small stuff you had with you, the rest was being moved separately and is in storage"

I looked at the larger bag which contained my stuff

"How bad was it"

She just shook her head

"Bad"

"Ok, thanks"

I was actually a bit upset, she placed her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, surprisingly it worked

"If you need anything just push that red button and the reception desk will page me ok

"Thanks"

She left, leaving me to my own devices. I stood up and opened the bag my clothes were in. there was a black pair of kacky pants, a black t-shirt, a pair of white socks, white boxers, a belt, and a pair of hiking shoes

'Cool my usual'

I put the shoes beside of the bed and took everything else into the bathroom and changed, everything fit perfectly. I walked back out to the bed and sat back down. I picked up the backpack and opened the middle compartment. Inside were a few miscellaneous computer related items, a CAT5 cable, a spare USB cable, and to my surprise in the back pocket an MP3 player with headphones.

'Sweet'

In the main compartment sat a Dell Notebook Computer of similar make to my old one and several Manga of different types I counted them off as I looked

"Gundam, Gundam again, Ruroni Kenshin nice"

All things I liked, I was beginning to like this.

I looked under them; there was the AC adapter for the computer and a Wireless Mouse. I pulled out the adapter and plugged it into the wall outlet and the plugged the other end into the black Laptop. I opened the computer and turned it on. After it had loaded up it came to the login screen, it wanted a password

'Guess I could try my old one'

I typed in the password I had used on my old computer and it immediately logged on.

I searched around on it till dark and found a few interesting things. All of the things on it were things I would have put there in the first place, the music, the pictures everything. Advent One Winged Angel was even among the music

'Score OWA, kinda ironic considering what I'm suppose to do, I'm gona sit in my Eva and fight angels to this if I can'

I also discovered it was all on back up disks I found in the main compartment of the back pack so I deleted anything that could even be considered perverted since I would most likely be living with Misato, which aside from a few files wasn't but 1 gig of stuff. I turned off the Laptop and pit it back into the bag which I put on the floor beside of me. I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, I decided to agree to pilot Eva knowing it would be units 03 or 04, both potential death traps, but hay I don't think I would be brought here just to die immediately.

**A/N yes my friends nickname is really Mule. And yes I asked befor I used it. On to Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it**

**A/N not much to say yet, but yes the title has to do with the chapter.**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 2**

Purple Super Beasts and Red Heads

I awoke the next morning to a gentle knock on the door

"Come in"

It was the nurse again, this time with breakfast, and wouldn't you know it Dr Akagi. She walked over to my bed side and stopped. Once the nurse left she spoke

"So Sato have you had time to read everything"

I nodded prepping for breakfast

"Yeah, I've got the general gist of it though most of the papers were blacked out. You guys want me to pilot something to save the world right"

"Yes that's right, so will you?"

I thought for a moment, well appeared to, I had decided this yesterday

"I guess, I don't have anything else now anyway"

"Alright if you're willing to follow the rules"

She placed some papers on the table. She pointed to the bottom of the top sheet

"Sign here"

I picked up a pen and signed on the dotted line so to speak

Sato Koruna

Ritsuko picked up the papers

"Good, now then, do you prefer to live alone or with a guardian?"

Now this I had to think about, not very long though

"I've never lived by myself before"

"I'll take that as a no, in that case I know just where to put you"

'With Misato no doubt' I thought

"Where"

"Well two of our other pilots, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Soryu, are staying with the Operations Director Misato Katsuragi; you'll stay with her that will make protecting you easier for section 2"

"What's she like"

Ritsuko thought for a moment. I had to ask this, can't let her suspect anything can I

"Can you cook and clean for your self"

"Yes for the most part, I think"

"Can you deal with really temperamental girls?"

I tilted my head as if thinking, if she only knew the truth of it.

"I think so, I'm not sure"

"Well you'll be fine then, I'll go call her now and make the arrangements"

After she left I let out a sigh of relief, from now on I would go on the assumption that if I slipped up and said something I shouldn't know, to anyone, I would die, which with Nerv was mostly true.

After a few minuets she returned

"Misato has agreed to take you in; your things will be delivered tomorrow. She will be here in about an hour to pick you up. She will take you to Nerv HQ there after to familiarize you to your duties, understood"

"Can I ask one question?"

"Go ahead"

"Is this a military type organization with ranks and such?"

Like I didn't know this already

"Yes it is, why"

"Just wondering"

"Well if that's all Misato will be here soon so gather your belongings prepare to leave"

"I don't have much; as soon as I eat I'll be ready"

"Good"

And with that she left. The only things I dreaded were Misato's driving and Asuka. Shinji, Pen-Pen and the Eva's I could handle. Actually those three would be pleasant

As I lay on the bed after eating I formulated my plan.

1 Make friends with Shinji, at all costs

2 make sure I don't change much until after the 16th angel, with Kaoru having brought me here that one was up in the air and try not to get either run through by the 16th angel or mind raped in Asuka's place by the 15th, that meant I had to be an excellent pilot, Asuka went first because she had a declining sync score and her usefulness was, really, almost over anyway..

3 when the time is right, screw SEELE and Commander Ikari's scenarios completely up and maybe take Gendo out at the same time, and until then, play good little solder.

'Yeah' I thought 'that's my plan, and maybe get Rei to open up a bit'

After about an hour or so there was a knock on my door

"Come in"

In strode Misato Katsuragi herself

'God she is hot'

"I'm Misato Katsuragi, I assume your Sato Koruna"

I sat up

"Yes Ma'am"

She held up her hand

"Please no formalities, just Misato; I'm your legal guardian you know"

"Of course, Misato. I guess I should get my shoes on"

"That's a start; after we leave here we'll go to Nerv so you can get a look at the Eva's"

I slid my socked feet into my shoes and started to tie them

"Ok, don't know what those are, but ok"

Bull I didn't know, I knew more than anyone except Dr Akagi and Commander Ikari

"You mean Ritsuko didn't tell you"

"No but I can assume they are classified info"

"Yep that they are, well you ready"

I had just tied my shoes and picked up my back pack

"Yep"

"Ok then lets go"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About 30 minuets and nearly 2 crashes later we pulled into the Nerv parking lot. I immediately jumped out and backed away from the car.

"Misato, please never do that again"

"What"

"Drive like that"

"You got a problem with my driving"

"I almost died in a car crash 3 weeks ago along with my mom and you ask that"

She seemed a bit depressed after that, guess Ritsuko didn't tell her

"Sorry I didn't know"

I sighed; guess I'm really getting into this

"Its ok, I don't remember it, I really don't remember anything befor yesterday, everything befor that is fuzzy"

"What about your mom"

"Dead"

She walked over and hugged me 'I'm loving this, but its kinda touching that she would want to comfort me and she's only just met me'

"Im so sorry Sato"

"It's alright I guess, it sucks that I don't remember her but, well, I guess it's not such a big shock right now. If I ever get any of my memories about her back, then later, yeah it will really suck but right now, I don't remember her well enough to make an impact"

She let me go and backed up a bit

"Thanks for that though Misato, it's nice to know I'm wanted"

She smiled a bit

"Well hey come on lets go, lets show you Eva"

I followed her as she walked though the complex. I hadn't realized it at the time but I had fainted when we first stopped and slept through the entire ride on the car train, thus I missed the sweet view of the GeoFront. Misato gave me a booklet about Nerv. Basically the one Ritsuko had given me but it wasn't blacked out. It was mostly about Nerv, the Eva's and the Angels. I read it as I followed her

"Umm I've got a question Misato"

"Yeah"

"Which Eva am I gona see"

'Unit 01 please unit 01'

"You're going to see Eva Unit 02"

'Damn'

"What's wrong you seem disappointed?"

I thought back to the info the book gave me and came up with a quick response

"Well, from its description I kinda wanted to see Unit 01 it sounds cool looking"

She thought for a moment, or she spaced out, you never can tell with her. After about half a minuet she finally responded

"I guess we could go see unit 01, their still repairing it though"

"What Happened?"

"During an operation it received a bit of damage"

"How many angels have you guys fought so far?"

"We beat the 7th 3 days ago"

Thank god, they had just beaten Israfel, damn dancing Digifairy, which meant volcano boy AKA Sandalphon was next up. Asuka would have a field day and we would go to hot springs in a few weeks, if I didn't get to go on the trip that is.

After a little bit of walking and 4 times getting lost we reached the cage door

"Now don't freak out ok"

"Ok"

She hit the bottom by the door and it slid opened, there stood Evangelion Unit 01, buried up to its chest in a fluid I guessed was either cleanser or LCL. The presence of the Eva itself was awe inspiring to say the least. I guess Misato read my expression.

"Impressive huh"

I barely got any response out. I had watched the series through about 5 times and had so many pictures of this Eva alone it wasn't funny, but to actually see it, is a whole other thing. Massive doesn't do it justice.

"Ya think"

We walked out onto the catwalk immediately in front of the Eva, its large purple face looming befor us; I decided to try something dangerous, something that might evoke a response, and something I would regret later

'Hello Eva 01, how are you Ms Ikari'

I thought to my self, as soon as the thought entered my mind Unit 01, though it didn't move seemed to lock its gaze onto me as if trying to figure out just how the hell I knew that. I got that feeling that someone was staring at me, really hard. Misato broke the silence in the cage though the tension was still high.

"Its designated pilot is Shinji Ikari, who just happens to be your new room mate"

"So you want me to pilot this"

"Not this one, one like it, Unit 04"

'Oh crap, it explodes'

"Where is it?"

"Their shipping it from the US right now and should arrive today. It wasn't finished yet so we told them to just send the parts; it will take about a week to assemble"

"So next week, ok. Anything else I should know about it"

I wasn't faking this interest, I needed to know if I was gona explode or worse during the activation test

"Well, it does have a thing similar to a generator, but they won't finish that for a few months"

"So it's not finished"

"Nope, they'll ship that after they finish it and test it"

Thank god, it was that very test that was suppose to blow up unit 04 and the Nerv Nevada base, at least now it will be just the base, which I did feel bad about, but if I said anything no one would believe me anyway, and if I proved it, they would ask where I got the info in the first place then I would really be up the creek. I stood there taking in the sight of the purple super beast for a moment befor I spoke again

"So my room mate pilots this huh"

"Yep"

I smiled 'joke time' I thought 'gota calm the mood' surprisingly the intense stare I was getting form unit 01 greatly lessened, as though it wasn't interested anymore or had given up for now.

"A two eyed one horned, giant, purple people eater?"

I have never seen anyone laugh that hard in my life once what I had said sank in. Misato was breathless, kneeling on the deck for about 25 seconds from laughing. One of the techs asked if she was ok, I told him what I said, he laughed to. It seems I unintentionally started a running joke. After she recovered she stood back up, I was all smiles and a giggle or two

"Figured that would wake you up"

She finally managed to talk after she had calmed down a bit

"I think you and me are gona get along just fine"

"God I hope so, I've got to live with you now"

"That you do"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We stepped out of the elevator about an hour later onto the floor Misato's flat was on. I knew the moment I walked through that door all hell would break lose and I would be looking at hurricane Asuka. The only bright spot was that my stuff was sitting outside the door, unfortunately so was Asuka

"Hay Misato, who put this junk here"

"Go on inside Asuka, you me and Shinji have to talk"

For a second I kinda pitied her, I remember hearing those words before. We walked inside and took our shoes off at the door. I followed them into the kitchen, prepared for the torrent I had just walked into

"This is Sato Koruna, the 4th child, designated pilot of Eva Unit 04 and he will be living with us"

Asuka was up in arms almost instantly

"Now wait just a second, why does he have to stay here"

"Because he has no where else, plus it's easier on section 2 for you three to be in one place"

"Humph the last thing I needed, another house broken male, I'm going to my room, and you better have dinner ready when I come out baka"

Se walked into what I now considered forbidden Dark Territory and slammed her door; Shinji took the opportunity to ask the obvious question

"Umm…Misato"

"Yes Shinji"

"Where will he sleep?"

"He's going to have to share your room I guess"

I shrugged, I had slept on a couch at my grandma's by choice since I was 10, and I could here

"If you don't want me to Shinji I can sleep on the couch, no big deal"

"I…umm…don't mind"

"As long as you're ok with it, but if you want your room to yourself at any time, just tell me and I'm out"

He stuttered for a second before Misato cut in

"Hay Shinji, help him move his stuff into your room ok"

He didn't say anything for a while I only had about 7 boxes of stuff. We worked in total silence, I had to break it

"You don't like me being here do you Shinji"

"Well…it's umm…not that"

"Be honest, I can already tell were going to be friends, so be honest with me ok"

We sat the last two boxes in his floor. I sat down and started to open them up, checking the items inside one at a time. After a moment he finally spoke up

"Do you…have any family?"

I sighed

"My mom and I were on our way here three weeks ago when our car crashed, I spent the time in a coma, and she died. I don't have any memories of her; they were lost in the crash"

"Im sorry"

"Don't be, it's not a big thing right now. From what I over heard when I woke up my memories won't come back so it's like my mom was just some person, I am sad she died but it's not a big think now. What I mean is that I can't do anything about it. I heard it said once that, that was not for us to decide, all we can do is chose what to do with the time that is given to us"

Shinji smiled a bit, I knew he had caught what I had done

"Gandalf the Gray"

I smiled back, he knew the quote

"From Fellowship of the Ring, if a bit modified for the situation"

He seemed to ease up a bit but remained quiet, the silence went from just quiet to a comfortable quiet

"So do you deal with her everyday?"

I had to restart the conversation

"She's not so bad, so umm, have you seen your Eva"

"Nope but I've seen yours. The Techs and Misato seemed to have at good laugh when I called it a Purple People Eater"

To my surprise Shinji actually snickered a bit at that one. He seemed comfortable in snickering so I continued

"Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad color but, with that and the way it looks. I mean it looks cool but it should have been black with dark red accents with a look like that, not purple and green"

Yeah we became friends pretty quick. Shinji left to fix dinner and I unpacked the rest of my stuff into the unused dresser in his room, just my clothes, some books, DVDs, and a few models of different things including a model of the Gundam F91. As I turned it over in my hands I remembered the F91 I had at home.

'I wonder if my brother got that stuff'

I put my computer in the dresser and opened it. I put the backpack beside of the dresser and put the backup disks in my top drawer.

About 20 minuets later Shinji called us to dinner. We all sat quietly around the table until Asuka spoke up

"So forth what's your sync score?"

I thought for a moment, I couldn't remember if I had training or not

"Can't remember"

"What the hell do you mean you can't remember?"

Misato cut her triad off

"He has total amnesia Asuka"

"Total, you can't remember anything"

"No, nothing befor the day befor yesterday just fuzzy and blurry stuff"

"My god how the hell do they expect you to pilot"

I just shrugged; anything I said would get me in deep guano (crap) Asuka continued her questioning

"What about your parents"

"From what my file says my dad died when I was 4, and mom, in the crash I lost my memories in"

She seemed satisfied at that and droped it. Misato finally spoke up to break the tension

"So have you met Pen-Pen?"

I tilted my head to the side I had never seen the penguin befor, well not in person

"No"

"He's your other room mate, he's a rare warm water penguin he lives in that fridge if you get a chance say hi"

She pointed to the fridge in the living room and continued eating. Nothing else was said until after Shinji and I had turned in for the night. I rolled over on my futon after I herd him ask me something.

"Why did you agree to pilot Eva, Sato?"

"Well, I really don't have anything else right now, so it's something to do"

He seemed to digest that pretty well so to keep things going I asked

"Why do you"

"Well…I…like being praised by others I suppose"

"Everyone does to some extent"

"Yeah…I guess"

We both fell asleep soon after that

'God what's tomorrow gona be like'

**A/N I was actually surprised when no one flamed me for this, most consider self inserts a "Cardinal Sin"**

**For those who red and reviewed, thanks a lot**

**later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it**

**A/N not much to say yet, but yes the title has to do with the chapter.**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 3**

The First Day with Nerv

Shinji and I were both up at 7:30. This is to say I woke up because I herd him moveing around. Seems the slightest noise will still wake me, good. I managed to get to the shower before anyone else noticed me. After I got out and dressed I headed back to our room, and then I heard it

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHH THAT'S THE GOOD STUFF"

'Dear god help me' I thought slapping my own forehead

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We sat around the breakfast table. Misato had drunk her morning beer, not enough to mess with her, but enough to counter her hangover from the previous night.

'God that woman has a liver of steel'

The running water in the shower told us all that Asuka was up and would soon be joining us.

Breakfast consisted of toast, some eggs, and a bit of bacon, and yes Shinji's cooking is that freaking good. He had managed to make even this simple meal really good. Asuka came out and ate with us dressed in her uniform, but thankfully in silence. While we ate Shinji showered and got dressed for school. After we had all finished he placed the dishes in the sink, telling Misato he would wash them this evening. He had already fixed his and Asuka's lunches for their day at school while he was fixing breakfast so they just headed out. I planted my face onto my arm, which was lying on the table. This got Misato's attention

"Tired"

I rose up; I was actually in a really good mood

"Nope, I actually slept really good last night. So what's on the agenda for today?"

I straitened up and sat back in my chair

"Well at 11:00 we have a meeting with the Commander of Nerv, and then Ritsuko wants to fit you for your Plug Suit"

I didn't even ask about the Plug Suit, it was in the booklet I had read in HQ yesterday

"Ok what about after that"

"School shopping"

Even I had to question that, well would have if it hadn't been for the fact that I could read Japanese now as easily as I use to read English, but than again with my memory…

"Ok, but is school a good idea with my memory messed up like this"

"Well, we'll ask Ritsuko later on. Well I'm gona go take a shower…"

She winked and stood up; I knew what she was pulling 'I might be a guy, but I'm not as easy a target to tease as Shinji' she turned befor going down the hall

"…no peaking now"

I didn't even flinch; thank god I had already gotten use to this in my old life. So I looked thoughtful befor I said

"Well, to tell the truth, I don't think you're my type"

She just scowled and went for her shower. I sat there for a bit, I knew I had just unintentionally started a Tease War. But I could tease with the best of them. What's better is I knew how to and let the target know I really didn't mean it. Misato had yet to learn that.

I looked around the apartment; my eyes fell to the other refrigerator in the living room.

'Guess its time to meet the other room mate'

I took a fish from the normal fridge, walked over and knelt down by the door on the other fridge; I didn't want to scare the penguin so I knocked.

"Hay Pen-Pen, come on out for a second"

The door to the fridge slid opened, there stood said penguin, surprisingly he didn't try to bite be immediately so I decided to be formal

"Names Sato Koruna, I'm your new room mate, Misato told me I should say hi"

I took a chance and extended my hand to the water foul. Not surprisingly he shook it with his flipper. I then handed him the fish

"Peace offering"

He seemed happy when he took the fish. He gave me a confirming nod before disappearing back into the fridge

"I think he likes you"

I turned to see Misato standing in the door to her room, wearing her Nerv Uniform. I just nodded

"Good thing to, I do not want to wake up and have a hungry ravenous Pen-Pen be my first sight I the morning"

"The peace offering was a good idea, you should go get ready. Dress in something formal for your meeting with the commander"

"I really don't have much"

"Well let's see what you've got"

She rummaged around in the dresser that had my clothes in it for a bit. She made a few comments about guys with boxers; saw that tease coming a mile away and finally found a black pair of dress pants and a black button up shirt. After I changed we headed for Nerv HQ

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We didn't have to wait long at Commander Ikari's door; he called us in almost immediately. When you saw the room in pictures and such, it still didn't do the room justice, everything about Nerv was huge. We came to a stop in front of his desk. He sat in his trade mark pose and I tried to stay at a stance similar to the Attention I had learned in JROTC but I intentionally did it amateurishly. It seemed to work

"Captain Katsuragi, is this the boy"

"Yes sir, this is Sato Koruna, the 4th child and pilot of unit 04"

"In your reports, your self and Dr Akagi stated that the boy is suffering from near total amnesia, do you not believe this will affect his piloting of Unit 04 when it is completed"

I couldn't stay quiet anymore

"Sir, permission to speak"

"At ease, granted pilot"

"Sir, I believe my condition will only aid me sir"

"And why is that pilot"

"Well frankly sir I have a past but not one I can remember, at least not in great detail. Therefore I will not be held back by it"

"I see, for what reason did your accept this post at Nerv"

I let a bit of a sad smile cross my face

"It seems interesting, and I really don't have anything else, it's this or the foster care system. And I would like to avoid that at all costs sir"

He seemed to think for a moment befor speaking again

"Very well then, Captain get this pilot fitted for a plug suit and have doctor Akagi and her teams accelerate the schedule on unit 04 at once and pilot"

"Yes sir"

"According to the MRI tests preformed while you were still in a coma, your amnesia is not total, but is permanent, what can you remember?"

I knew he would see through anything else I could say so I told the truth

"Just fuzzy after images of things and feelings, nothing I can make any since of"

Which was the truth, I couldn't remember squat of Sato Koruna's memories, but mine were fully intact

"Very well dismissed"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We found Ritsuko's office easy enough, she insisted on me starting immediately. My plug suit was gray on red 'just as is should be'. I could hear Ritsuko yelling when Misato told her the commander had ordered Unit 04's completion schedule be upped and I was across the hall in the changing rooms. This was also the first time I had met Maya Ibuki. She was a lot cuter in person. She was really friendly as well; we held a short conversation through the changing room curtain as I tried on my Plug Suit.

"So you have no memories at all, there all gone"

All of my conversations with people come to this point eventually

"Nope, not a one, it was like some one washing a chalk board, just misty images are all I have"

"That must be horrible"

"It sucks yeah, but I kinda look at this as a fresh start. I have no past, just a future"

"Well, I see your point there. So what's it like living with the major"

"Shinji and Asuka can tell more than I can, I've only been there one night"

"So I guess your rooming with Shinji"

"Like Asuka would let me near Dark Territory"

"What do you mean, Dark Territory?"

"Her room, a forbidden place that I can not enter"

"Ahh, cause you're a guy"

"Bingo"

Once I had my plug suit up around my waist she came in and helped with the rest. Which in and of its self took about 30 min to get on. Once the seam was closed I pressed the switch on my wrist and the suit conformed to my body. I looked over to where Maya was standing

"Perfect fit"

"Good now come on over and we'll get your Neural Receptors"

I followed her back over to Ritsuko's office from the changing rooms. The Plug Suit reminded me of a really tight Wet Suit; I had to ware one of those on a rafting trip a few years ago. Ritsuko looked me over for a moment and jotted a few things down.

"Ok, so how does it feel"

"Pretty good, not to tight"

I rotated my shoulders a bit to emphasize my point, she jutted down a few more things. She handed me the Neural Receptor clips, which I put on.

"Ok, touch your toes"

I bent over and touched my toes as she asked. As I looked betwine my feet, for just a second, I could have sworn Maya, who had come in after me, was checking me out.

'Oh god' I thought to my self, Ritsuko finally brought me back to the moment

"Ok stand up and grab your left ankle"

Simple enough, though I had to wonder

"Dr Akagi, what's the point in this"

"We're testing the suits flexibility, now put your foot down and grab your right ankle"

I did as instructed; Misato looked a bit amused so I decided get her back for the boxers comment earlier

"Your enjoying this, aren't you"

Maya walked over to a computer terminal on the other side of the room and began to input data. Misato scowled for a second then smiled

"Can't a girl enjoy a good show?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maya blush, yep she had checked me out alright. As flattering as that might be I was still 14, maybe not in mindset, well ok maybe, but she was out of my league. Anyway I don't think she did it intentionally, and it was sort of my fault, I did bend over in front of her. I decided to let the last comment slide and switched to amore serious tone

"Any chance when were done we could see Unit 04"

Misato just shrugged and look over at Ritsuko, she just shrugged back

"I don't see why not, ok where done here, go get changed"

I went back over to the changing room and changed out of my plug suit back into my normal clothes. After I changed I walked back over to Ritsuko's office, Misato was already outside of the door waiting on me.

"Come on; let's go check out Unit 04 and then head to the mall"

As we were walking to the cages a thought came to mind

"Hey Misato"

"Yeah"

"I get paid for this right"

She laughed a bit and then nodded

"Yeah your sign on bonus should already have been put in your account, why, planning on getting something"

"Well, I can't ask you to pay for my stuff now can I"

She just shook her head

"Don't worry about it, your school clothes are covered under pilot necessities, Nerv will pay for those. You have to pay for anything else you get"

"Cool, how much by the way"

"Well you got the same bonus as Shinji so about 595,000 yen"

I did the math in my head 'about 5000 dollars'

"Nice"

We found our way to the Eva control room in the cages. Misato pointed to the monitors as we walked in. there was Unit 04, its right arm and head floating in the sterilizing cleanser beside of its body which was having the legs attached. Its silver coloration was still visible through the slightly red fluid

"It's silver, sweet"

Misato nodded

"Or metallic grey"

I turned and gave her a questioning look

"What do you mean?"

"Its color is officially called metallic gray, Ritsuko hates it when people don't get details right, so just call it grey ok"

"Ok, well I've seen what I wanted to, ready to go"

"Yep, let's go to the mall"

"Can we stop at an ATM or a bank, I wana make a withdrawal"

"Sure I need to show you how to…oh I forgot, do you have a wallet"

"I don't think so"

"Well we'll have to get you one"

She started to fish around in her pocket for something. She pulled out a Nerv ID card with my name and picture on it

"Here's your ID card, it doubles as a bank card so we need to get you a wallet so you can carry it"

"Ok that's fine"

"Well let's go"

We stopped in the lounge on our was out to get a soda, then I herd a voice I had hoped I may get to hear

"Hay Katsuragi"

"Damn"

It was Ryouji Kaji

"Hey Katsuragi, who's this"

"Get lost Kaji"

I could tell she didn't want to talk to him, so I tried to avert his attention to me. I extended my hand

"Sato Koruna, designated pilot of Unit 04 when it's finished"

"Ahh, Ryouji Kaji"

His hand shake was normal, but I could tell he was squeezing a bit harder than he should, I knew how Kaji acted, and so I just played along after he let go

"So you know Misato huh"

"Yes, we 'hung out' together during collage"

I looked over at Misato, she was steaming mad

"That so, well I suggest you go before the lady here removes certain body parts I'm sure you cherish"

He looked over at her and took a step back

"I see what you mean, later"

After he was gone I glanced over at Misato, she wasn't steaming anymore but she was in a bad mood, so I decided to try and make her feel better

"He's scum"

She just nodded

"Old boyfriend I take it"

She never nodded again

"Old, not really liked, try's to be cool, a James Bond wana be"

She nodded adamantly

"Yeah, that sums him up alright"

"But there must be something, a redeeming quality he once had maybe"

"Once is the key word"

"Well I can tell you don't wana talk about it anymore, so I'll drop it. Anyway we gota hurry if we wana get to the bank befor it closes"

"Yeah good point lets forget that ass and just go"

"You read my mind"

I knew I would take a shot to my manhood if Asuka ever heard me say that stuff. I had to admit it was kinda ironic, Kaji was just looking for the truth, and one of the few who knew it just shook his hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the way to the mall Misato told me about what Ritsuko had said about unit 04

"With the elevated construction table it will be ready in about 3 days; nearly the entire technical department has been put on it"

"Good to hear I wana try to sync as soon as it's done"

"That's the idea, the Commander want as many units as we can get on stand by"

"Understood, that will make our chances better at survival"

Not like numbers will beat any of the angels past the 11th one.

The bank trip was simple, the Nerv ID's acted as an ATM card. I'll never forget the ladies behind the counter's face when she got a look at my card. Damn I love Nerv. I withdrew about 60 000 yen (500 dollars), the lady behind the counter nearly fainted when she saw how much I had in my account, and then processed the withdrawal.

"Here you go sir, befor you go, may I ask a question"

"Sure I guess"

"Are you an Eva pilot, I heard their really young"

I decided to tell the truth, it would become public knowledge anyway

"Yeah but my Eva's not done yet, I can't tell anymore than that"

She nearly fainted again; Misato teased me the rest of the way to the mall saying I only told the girl because I was trying to hit on her. While I admit she wad cute, she want my type.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and headed inside. On out way in Misato got more than a couple of cat calls. One guy actually had the audacity to ask her out. He was on the floor befor I knew what happened. Getting my clothes wasn't that big of a deal. 4 pairs of pants, 4 white button up shirts, and 2 over shirts. They were formal but comfortable, like my old JROTC uniform. Fortunately we could ware our own shoes as long as they were black; the girls had to ware formal shoes, ha.

We hit a few other places, like the electronics store, a music store, I still remember the guys face when he asked for my ID, a hobby shop, and finally the malls only antique place. We passed it on the way in and I saw something in the counter display I wanted. That got Misato curious

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Before I answer that I got a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I own a sword and long as the blade is dull"

She thought about it for a second

"As long as it's dull and you don't let Asuka have it"

I walked up to the counter and looked through the glass, there sat a beautiful Katana with a 28 inch blade. It had a dragon inscription on the hand guard and on the end cap. It was also displayed on a stand with the sheath off the blade lying at the stands base. Needless to say it was mine when we left, stand included. The sword cost about 18000 yen (150 dollars) but the craftsman ship was excellent and as promised the blade was dull. We hit a few more stores before we left. I gave Misato about 12000 yen (100 dollars) to herself, needless to say she was happy. I picked up a couple of things for Shinji, I figured he could use some new S-DAT tapes; I also bought him an MP3 player so he wouldn't have to risk the S-DAT at school or outside. I left a further 12000 yen for Asuka; I don't know what she likes so money is the best with her. After all was said and done I was broke.

**A/N well I thing I did good, I hope so.**

**Thanks for the reads and the reviews.**

**And im glad you all liked the Purple People Eater thing last chapter.**

**I thought it suited Unit 01**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, im working on ch 5 right now, but it may be a little longer than i would like.  
**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 4**

Eva 04

By the time we got back Shinji and Asuka were already home. When we walked through the door Misato gave her usual greeting

"Were home"

"Welcome home"

Shinji and Asuka were already eating dinner, which thanks to Shinji's cooking skill rocked. I put my bags in my room and sat back down to eat. Asuka nailed me with in a few minuets

"So what did you get forth?"

"Well, my school clothes and a few other things, oh I got some stuff for you and Shinji"

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

"You got me something"

"Well kinda" I retreated to the room and came back with the bag that had Shinji's MP3 player and S-DAT tapes in it, in my other hand was a white envelope which I sat in front of Asuka

"I don't know what you like so…"

Her eyes lit up again when she saw what the envelope had in it. She bolted to her room and befor we knew it was out the door saying her and hikari were going to the mall. I just sighed, not even a thank you. Oh well this is Asuka, what did I expect. After she left I sat the bag beside of my chair and sat down. I pulled the S-DAT tapes out and placed them in front of Shinji, causing him to gag

"I've noticed you hold on to that S-DAT all the time but I never saw you change the tape, I didn't know if you had any more so I bought you some"

He stuttered out a thank you, I think he was surprised I actually got him something for no real reason. I then placed the MP3 player in front of him

"And that is so you don't have to risk taking the S-DAT out side"

He just stared at it

"This…is really for me"

"Yeah"

"No…reason"

"Nope, my friends and family come first in my mind, I don't have family so"

I just let it drift off at that. Shinji was happy at least

"So what was wrapped in the paper?"

"Ah my little friend you mean"

I retreated to our shared room and retrieved my new little friend. I carefully unwrapped the katana. Shinji's eyes grew to the size of saucers when I finally unwrapped and unsheathed the blade

"You…bought a sword"

"Yep"

"But isn't that dangerous"

"It's dull, no more dangerous than a butter knife"

He sat staring at the finely crafted blade for a moment; I could tell what he wanted

"Wana hold it"

"Umm…sure"

This got Misato's interest, even seeing Shinji with a sword would be interesting. I handed the weapon to him by its handle as I should. He carefully took the sword into his hands. He looked it over carefully as though it was a work of art, which I tended to think it was. He finally handed it back to me, I immediately sheathed it and Misato went back to her movie and beer. I assembled the display stand and sat it on my dresser behind my computer. I puller out a box from the other bag of stuff and returned to the table. While at the hobby store I decided to buy a master grade Ingram 98 from Patlabor. I had wanted to test myself on one of these for a while and now was the time, I didn't care if it took till the 16th angel, but I would finish it. Shinji just looked at the box and shook his head

"Don't let kensuke see that"

Now naturally I knew who he meant, but I hadn't even heard him mentioned hem so I had to play dumb

"Who"

"Kensuke Aida, he's a friend of mine, he loves stuff like that. The first day I was in school he was playing with a VTOL model and his camcorder"

I just shook my head

"I just want to see how good I am, why not find out if I can build this I've already got that other one so why not try"

Shinji just nodded and continued to open his new MP3 player, until he realized the obvious

"Umm…Sato….I can't use this"

"Why not"

"I don't have a computer"

"Use mine"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"you wont be, I don't get it use it to often anyway, I'll change the password to something only we would get, so as to keep Asuka away"

He just nodded

"Thank you"

"your welcome, don't be so nervous, im not like most people, all I ask in return for my friendship is yours"

he smiled and nodded, exactly what wanted, Shinji becoming confident in himself without becoming cocky was in everyone's best interest after all. And having a friend other than Misato couldn't hurt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next two days passed in a simple boring manner, Shinji and Asuka would leave for school then Misato would leave for work. The first day I just messed around on the internet. The night befor Shinji and I had copied all of the songs from the S-DAT tapes to the MP3 player and he placed the S-DAT beside of my sword as to say "Don't Touch"

The second day, after Misato left, I sat in the living room floor with model parts all around me, I was going to finish this by the time Shinji and Asuka got home if it killed me.

God that took a long time. As it neared completion I searched for its head, only to find Pen-Pen holding it out to me, as if trying to help

"Thanks Pen-Pen"

He gave me a victory "WARK" and went to his fridge. I picked up my newly finished Ingram 98 and went to the kitchen table and sat it down I then vacuumed the floor and threw away any trash I had made.

Just in time, the door opening and the voices of 3 other guys caught my attention. It was Shinji, Toji and Kensuke, the stooges had arrived. They walked into the living room and sat down, being in the kitchen they missed me completely until I walked into the living room, after retrieving my sword 'gota make an impression ya know'

"So Shinji you gona introduce me to them"

Toji and Kensuke's eyes widened at the sight of the sword, I don't think the even saw me at first

"Umm…sure guys this is Sato Koruna, he lives here with us now, Sato this is Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida"

I shook their hands

"Hope the katana didn't throw you two off"

I returned it to its stand and placed the Ingram 98 beside of the 1/100 F91 which also rested on my dresser with the sword and Shinji's S-DAT. I walked back into the living room and sat down. I initially decided to tease Aida a bit

"Kensuke huh, so you're the fan boy Shinji told me to hide my Ingram 98 master grade from"

His eyes widened

"You have an Ingram 98 master grade"

"Yeah, bought it day before yesterday and built it today"

"You built it in a day, oh man it took me a week to build my Gundam MKII master grade you must be a modeling god"

Now here I employed the old memory loss excuse

"Don't really remember, I guess Shinji left out the big news huh"

Toji took this chance to speak

"He really didn't tell us anything"

"I…figured you didn't want me to"

"Nah, if I want you to keep something to your self I'll say 'don't tell any body"

He just nodded; Kensuke pushed his glasses back up

"So why are you living here with Misato, I didn't think Nerv would let someone who wasn't a pilot live here…"

His eyes grew at the prospect

"Unless you are a pilot"

I nodded

"You're pretty quick, Pilot of unit 04"

"Unit 04, but that would mean that there is a Unit 03, oh I hope I'm chosen. How did they pick you?"

"Don't know, I don't have any memories befor a few days ago"

Toji tilted his head a bit

"What do you mean?"

Kensuke was already explaining before I could formulate and explanation

"He means he has amnesia, right"

"Yeah, I was told I was on my way here with my mom when our car crashed, she died and I ended up in a coma for 3 weeks"

I knew my story would spread around school quicker than a lightning bolt to a clock tower. So I knew my first day would be just answering questions.

I went to bed that night thoroughly happy, I had made two more friends, and had already found a friend in certain water foul.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day I was up at dawn for the test with Unit 04. Misato was already up but Shinji and Asuka were still out.

"Everybody else still asleep"

"Yeah, go take a shower and get dressed, while you take a shower I'll get dressed we need to leave in an hour"

"Don't you need to take one?"

"Just got out"

"Alright, I'll be out in 20 min"

I gathered my clothes and headed for the shower. Despite having gone to bed rather late I was awake and again in a good mood. 'Maybe it's the fact that after today I'll be the pilot of Eva 04' I quickly but thoroughly washed myself and stepped out. After I dried off and dressed I headed to the kitchen to find Misato already waiting

"Ready"

"As soon as I get my wallet and shoes"

"Ok hurry up"

I grabbed my wallet off of my dresser where it sat beside of my computer and headed for the door. The previous night I created another user account on my computer for Shinji. Shinji and I decided to use his mothers name as the computers password for his account since he would obviously never forget that.

The trip to Nerv was relatively quiet, neither me nor Misato said a word, it was a comfortable silence though. We arrived at Nerv on time and I made my way to the changing room. Ritsuko was waiting at the door for me.

"Hello Sato, think you need any help with your Plug Suit or can you handle it"

"I can get it, I tell you if I need help tough"

"Good I'll have Maya assist you if you do"

"Thanks"

I went onto the changing room and changed into the plug suit. It actually wasn't a problem this time and I managed to get it on with out help. I clipped the Neural Receptors to my hair and walked out. I followed Ritsuko to the Cages and found a fully completed Unit 04 waiting on me. I instantly got a bad feeling 'has this thing been tested by anyone yet, if not I'm screwed, I have to ask'

"Dr Akagi"

She turned from her clipboard to me

"What is it?"

"Has this thing been tested yet?"

"Well the core alignment has been completed and the entry plug tests were…."

I ignored the rest, an aligned core meant it already ad a soul in it, thank god for that. I slowly climbed the ladder that led to the catwalk beside of the Entry Plug. I climbed into the plug and Dr Akagi closed the hatch. After a few moments the plug began to fill with the orange LCL, I think I should have mentioned im afraid of water; I nearly panicked when the LCL got into my lungs but I calmed down pretty quickly. I sat back in the chair and the retraining clamp closed on my lap to hold my in place. The screens in the plug then came on and the LCL became transparent. The screens then flashed blue, then white, then rainbow colors befor revealing the outside world

"Sato we are now beginning the activation test, so just relax"

As the test began I could feel what the Eva self, my arms and ankles being held in place by the restraints. I sat back and closed my eyes, I concentrated on the Eva as I had unit 01.

'Hi there Eva, look I know you can probably see into my mind so you already know all about me and what is going to happen. All I ask is that you give me a chance to be your pilot, I ask nothing more' after a few moments I felt a gently pressure inside of my head, not painful, but there none the less. Like a small ball of lint in the wind the way it moved around, gently probing my mind. It retreated after a moment apparently satisfied that it knew enough about me to trust me.

"Sato"

I heard Dr Akagi's voice over the com line

"Yeah, what is it"

"The activation test is over you can come out now"

"But I just got in here"

An image of Misato popped up on the screen

"You've been in there for about an hour, and your sync ratio peeked at almost 25 that's enough to move it. 5 more points and you can pilot in combat"

"Cool, I'll be out in a minuet"

Dr Akagi's imaged replaced Misato's

"Were about to disconnect the nerve conventions are you ready, you may feel disoriented for a bit"

I sent a last thought to the Eva 'thank you'

"Yeah I'm ready"

I felt a bit queasy for a second as the screens faded and the plug ejected. The LCL in my lungs evaporated as soon as oxygen began to flow into my lungs again. The transition back to breathing oxygen wasn't too bad. I stepped out onto the catwalk and was met by Misato 'god this stuff does smell and taste like blood'

"So kiddo you ready to get changed and go home"

"Yep"

"Alright then head on to the showers and get that LCL off you and get changed I'll meet you at the locker room afterward alright"

"Got ya"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I've gota say that was the most enjoyable shower ive ever had. After I got out I dressed and found Misato waiting on me in the hall.

"So how did it go?"

"Well, Unit 04 has an extremely delicate feel to it"

Misato gave me a look that can only be called a cross of WTF and confusion so I decided to elaborate

"The control interface I mean"

She nodded satisfied with that. On the way back we picked up some lunch and the headed home. Pizza was on the menu for lunch, pepperoni and cheese for me and anchovies for Misato and Pen-Pen. Misato and I held a short conversation while we ate after which she headed back to Nerv and I got on the internet.

Asuka and Shinji got home about 2 hours later. After seeing me in the living room Asuka decided to berate me with her superiority

"So forth child what was your score"

"It was just an activation test, the score doesn't matter"

She saw this as a sign that my score had barely registered, factually it had been 25

"Ha so the great forth child got a bad score, im surprised the even let you near an Eva with a score that low"

"What makes you think it was low"

"Because if it wasn't you would be proud of it"

"Oh I am, but im not under the illusion that the activation test score means anything"

"Are you saying im delusional forth child"

I had had enough of her crap, my previously good day had just ended I was on my feet in seconds

"Damn right I am, I've checked the records, and the only thing you've killed in an Eva since you came here is trees"

And thus Mt Asuka erupted, and the yelling started

"That's a lode of crap I've killed the last two angels single handedly, with barely any assistance from this turnip"

Now she was playing dirty dragging Shinji into this, dragging my friends into an argument they don't want to be in only pisses me off more. This was no different

"The victory over the last angel was only because of team work. When you decided to go solo you got creamed. And according to the data had it not been for Shinji's presence in Unit 02 you would still be in the 6th angels gut"

I got a hand across the face for that, but my anger dulled the pain to the point I didn't feel it. Asuka stormed off to her room and slammed the door. It was a full 10 minuets befor I could speak again after I cooled off

"Sorry you had to get dragged into that Shinji"

"Its ok…it was bound to happen I guess"

I helped Shinji with dinner that night, Asuka never came out of her room I guess the fact that I had hit her with nothing but the facts and still managed to knock her down a peg made her even madder. Oh well, that's Asuka for you.

**A/N and I'm done with chapter 4 that was fun.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and the readers**

**Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N Ok hello again, im going to have to cut back a bit on updates for this. Im getting overwhelmed a bit. So I'll probably go for once or twice a week. Thanks to all.**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 5**

First Deployment

Friday had finally rolled around; today was to be my first day with class 2A. I got up at the same time as Shinji again and got my shower while he made breakfast. After I got out I dressed in my school uniform which was nothing more than a pare of black slacks and a white short sleeve button up shirt. I then joined Shinji at the table. He went to the shower while I ate. After he got out we sat at the table for a bit to wait on Asuka. I wasn't surprised when Asuka flipped me the bird on her way out of the house, but as she was leaving she did ask one question

"Just what was your score anyway forth child"

I just shrugged

"Like I said it doesn't matter, but it was a 25 if you must know"

Shinji smiled a bit

"That means you can pilot right"

"That will be told later, I know I can move it"

Asuka laughed as she left, I looked at Shinji

"What was her top score anyway?"

"Umm…53 I think"

I smirked

"Well Saturday is my first test so we'll see"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My entry into class was a pretty smooth one, minus all the questions from Kensuke and the class about Unit 04, all I could tell them was that it looked similar to Shinji's Eva but it was a metallic grey color. I still said it was silver. I finally got to meet Hikari Horaki our class rep, she was actually a lot nicer than I thought she would be, except to Toji, though she had a crush on him after the way he drooled over Misato the other day, I knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

My seat was immediately in front of Rei so I took the chance to say hi

"Hello, your Ayanami right"

She continued to stare out the window

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sato Koruna, were gona be team mates now I guess"

"Yes"

"Well I'll be around so if you need anything let me know"

"Why"

"Well team mates are suppose to help each other out right, it's only logical that we do"

"Why"

"Well for starters it's more efficient that way. More than one person working on a problem will find a solution faster right"

"That is correct, I see your point"

"Well just let me know if you need anything, do you mind if I ask you if I have a question about Nerv of Eva"

"I will share my knowledge as I am allowed"

That was the duration of my first contact with the Half Angel girl Rei. I turned back around in my seat and finished the sheet we had been given. It was actually so simple it wasn't funny, just simple geometry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At lunch I found Shinji, Toji and Kensuke outside. I walked up and sat with them

"Hay guys what's up"

Toji just shrugged

"Not a lot, how did you piss the demon off so bad last night?"

I just shook my head

"I'd just prefer to drop it, and befor you start, don't as anything else about Unit 04 Kensuke, if I say anything else I'll have to kill you"

Kensuke knew I was serious about not telling him anything else but we all had a good laugh at the killing him part. The class rep walked over and sat at the table beside of us. 'Here's my chance to actually talk to her' I turned on my bench and faced her.

"Excuse me, Hikari right"

She blushed a bit

"Yes that's right"

"Glad to finally get to talk with you informally, so exactly what do, you do other than bring our class rep"

She tilted her head a bit; she was blushing a bit though

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's easier for me to figure out what type of person you are"

"Well I perform my duties as the class representative at student meetings and the such, I hang out with Asuka, and other than that I take care of my other sisters"

"Younger or older"

"Both, is it true you don't have any memories"

"I guess Kensuke told everyone, yeah it's true"

"Must be awful"

"I guess, but really I look at this as a second chance"

"I guess you could see it that way, well I gota go, class will be starting soon"

As she was leaving she turned back to me

"Oh and watch yourself, there are a bunch of the girls in our class who are thinking about trying to date you"

"Thanks but why the warning"

"Cause I can also tell a lot about people by talking to them, you don't mind a relationships long as it's with a girl you like, but your not a pervert either and you go for girls that have the whole package right"

I had to smile a bit; she had pegged me to a T

"Nice call, that pretty much describes me"

"I'll see you in class"

"Later Hikari"

I turned back to the table only to be met by Toji and Kensuke's grinning stares

"So you got a thing for the class rep huh"

I shrugged

"I doubt anything would ever come of it even if I did see her that way, she's jut got her plate to full"

Toji raised his eye brow

"She doesn't eat that much"

"I meant she has too much to do during the day to even try and have a boyfriend"

They were all over that point, especially kensuke

"Well there are other girls, don't think we didn't see you talking to Ayanami earlier"

Toji put his bit in

"That's right you were"

"I don't see girls as an object like you two do, that's probably why if any of the girls here did like you, you would never notice because your to busy looking at their bodies and not the rest of them"

"Like what"

"Please don't tell me you two seriously think that is the best aspect of girls"

They nodded

"No wonder Asuka calls you two perverts, no offence to you Shinji; you know what I mean about girls"

"Umm…thanks"

I stood up and headed for the trash cans, little did I know a couple of the girls had heard everything I had said.

As I was walking to the trash can I herd a few of the girls discussing the upcoming trip to Okinawa 'I'm not going so why bother'. Then I herd Asuka ranting on about it and getting to go shopping with Kaji 'can't wait to see her face tonight when Misato tells her she can't go'

The rest of the day passed just as the first half had, a droning lecture on second impact. I actually listened the first day, probably because I didn't know just how the cover-up story went.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yep I was right, she went off

"What, you mean I can't go on the trip"

"Yep"

"Well why not"

"Its part of your job"

"You mean im on permanent stand by"

"You got it"

"What idiot decided that?"

"This one, the operation planning manager"

"Shinji, Sato why don't you two stop hiding behind that tea and talk some since into this woman, act like men"

I shook my head  
"Sorry I wasn't going in the first place"

Shinji just looked up at her

"Well, ya know I had actually expected that we wouldn't be allowed to go"

"So you've already given up"

We both nodded

"Pathetic there is nothing more useless than a house broken male"

I shook my head again

Shinji was going to say something but I cut him off

"Would you prefer to do your own cooking then?"

Misato could see the tension was building so decided to step in

"Look, I know how you must feel but there's just no other way, there is always the chance that an angel may attack while you're away"

"So im stuck here on standby status while everyone else gets to have fun, why is it that we always have to be ready to defend against them any good officer knows a good offence is the best defense why don't we go out and attack the first"

"If we could do that we would, look think of this as an opportunity to get ahead for a change the two of you can catch up on your studies while your class mates are on the trip, or did you think I hadn't seen these report cards"

They grimaced, I just sat amused

"I guess you thought I wouldn't know about your test scores yet. All of your grades are forwarded directly to my box and I have to say im very disappointed in you, well except Sato but he's only been school a day"

Asuka was caught and she knew it

"Ha this is so silly and this schools grading system is just dumb, the old fashion numeric grading system you use on your grades is just stupid"

I finally decided to speak

"Actually I like it. I got a 97 on my test this morning"

"Good work Sato"

Misato congratulated me, this just made Asuka madder

"Shut up forth"

Misato broke in

"When in Rome, Asuka, do what the Romans do. You could at least try to get use to Japanese schooling"

"THIS SUCKS"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We saw everyone off the next morning. Asuka, Shinji, Rei and I had sync tests afterward I don't remember what the others got, frankly I didn't ask. But I scored a 29.3 which was enough to clear me for duty so I was placed on permanent stand by with the others. After we showered we hit the pool. Rei was swimming laps while Asuka got some scuba gear from a storage locker. Shinji was doing his homework wile I just lounged at the side.

I actually pitied Misato today she had to work.

I couldn't swim so I scooted along the 12 foot pools edge until it got to the corner he was sitting beside of

"What's up Shinji?"

"Homework"

"Need some help?"

"Yeah sure"

"What is it?"

"Basic Physics primer"

"Physics that's easy"

We both looked up to see Asuka in a red and white striped two piece bikini, had I been anyone else, my nose would have bled

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Well if I can't go diving in Okinawa, I'll do it here"

"That explains the gear"

She walked over to the computer Shinji was using and turned it to her

"This is so easy, there all done. It's easy when you know how"

I decided to knock her down a peg but Shinji beat me to what I was going to ask, though he was just curious.

"How can you solve such a complex problem so easily and make bad grades"

"It's because I can't read the questions"

"You can't read the kanji"

"No I didn't have to study them in collage"

"You went to collage"

I decided I had, had enough of her bragging so I returned to the pool

After a moment she went over to the 23 foot deep end of the pool and put on her diving gear. I had to admit, she did have a gorgeous body and she was smart but her personality was too much. Rei was the exact opposite of Asuka, still gorgeous but completely anti social.

"Hey Shinji, Sato, lookie lookie, back roll entry"

I just shook my head. Asuka popped up in front of me a few minuets later

"Hay Sato why aren't you swimming"

I just shrugged

"I can't"

"Then why are you in the pool"

"I'm relaxing, oh and im now cleared for duty by the way"

"What was your score?"

"29.3, what was yours"

"54"

"Just 20 more and I'll catch you"

She smirked a bit

"You can try forth, but I'll only be getting better"

"As will I with training"

she put her mouth piece back in and went back under, maybe once you get past her abrasiveness she's not so bad

The next day we go the call to come in to HQ. We pilots stood on one side of the floor screen while Dr Akagi and the Sub Commander stood on the other. Shinji decided to ask the obvious

"Is that an angel?"

Dr Akagi spoke next, I knew how this would play out but how the angel looked still freaked me out

"Its some sort of chrysalis form that precedes the adult form were familiar with, this operations prime objective will be to capture this angel in a form as close to its original state as possible"

I decided to voice my discomfort with its appearance

"It looks like a human embryo"

Asuka was next

"And if we fail"

"Then you must destroy it"

"Rodger"

Asuka and Unit 02 were fitted with the high pressure D-Type equipment; it looked like a pressure suit on the Eva. She initially objected because the suit made her look stupid but when Dr Akagi mentioned the Unit 04 could go instead she agreed. I and Shinji were to provide her back up at the sight while Rei stayed at HQ. Were airlifted to the volcano's crater edge and Asuka was lowered in

"Hay, look at this you two, a perfect swimmers dive"

With the exception on me being there in Unit 04 the whole mission went just as it was suppose to, I had made it through my first angel and had caused minimal interference to the course of events. Though I knew I would have to get my hands dirty on the next one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'God I love this'

Why is it I had never gone to a hot spring befor? This rocks, the water was warm, not hot. And the whole place had been rented by Nerv for the rest of the night; we would head home in the morning.

I heard Asuka call for the body wash and Shinji tossed it over the fence then Misato and Asuka went into their Tease Shinji routine. He came back over mumbling about how he hated thermal expansion. Don't us all.

"Hey Shinji"

"Umm…yeah"

"You know they did that just to tease you right"

"Yeah, but…why do they do that"

"They think it's funny to make us guys uncomfortable"

"But it doesn't affect you"

"I just don't pay attention, plus when I do tease I make sure the target finds it funny to"

"I see, so how do you…"

"How do I know when to and not to"

"Yeah"

"It's just a feeling you get, I can't really explain it but I may have put up with this before"

"Umm…how do you know when you…find a girl you like"

"You mean a girl you want to go out with"

"Yeah"

"Who is it?"

He just blushed

"Im not gona pick on you Shinji, who is it"

"Well, either Asuka or Ayanami"

I sat back for a moment thinking 'oh god not Rei, if its Asuka that could be just as bad after the 15th and Rei dies by the 16th, guess ill have to step in to protect the one he picks'

"I would rather it be Ayanami…I think she's more my type"

I looked at him for a moment

"You mean quiet and reserved"

"Yeah"

"Well, if you're going after her I'll help as I can, if you need anything let me know ok"

"Thanks Sato"

"That's what friends are for"

I got him to smile a bit; I think he understood I was gona stay around and not run off like everyone else in his life has done.

We just sat there after that enjoying the water temperature and the company. We managed to get into a splash fight with Pen-Pen befor we got out and headed to bed.

Shinji and I shared a room while Misato Asuka and Pen-Pen had another, I rolled over to talk to Shinji only to find him asleep with his ear buds in 'I can talk to him later' I rolled back over and quickly fell asleep happy with the knowledge that we had beat an angel today. Yeah we got it done and we kicked ass doing it. The next one would be fun.

**A/N that's 5, I'll be doing a chapter or so for each angel from here on out.**

**Thanks for my reviewers and readers**

**Later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N I accidentally called Misato major in chapter 3, I fixed that. and ive fixed a few other problems i had  
**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 6**

Blackout

I heard yesterday that Dr Akagi would be doing tests on my Eva so I decided to go strait into HQ after school. So I caught a lift from Misato. When I got there they were prepping for a test with unit 00 befor they did mine, they were running a test with new power systems. At that moment I knew I should stay with Dr Akagi. The ninth Angel, Matariel, would be coming today. There would also be a black out soon so staying near her was a good idea.

"So Dr Akagi exactly what are you checking for"

"Were testing the Eva's electrical system, we just finished the upgrades"

"Cool then your testing mine"

"Yes, so just sit back there and wait"

"Roger that"

And on cue the power died, right after Ritsuko had pressed a button, Ritsuko had a blank look on her face

"Umm…I didn't do it"

Everyone looked at Maya whose hands were frozen mid-keystroke

"It wasn't me; the back up should kick in any second"

It didn't, I decided to voice my opinion, and give Ritsuko a push to the right conclusion

"I thought the Geo Front had a fusion plant backed up by a geothermal one and those are suppose to be backed up by Lithium-fusion batteries, so how the hell did the power die"

"It shouldn't have, even if the Fusion plant and the batteries went out the geothermal power should still be going"

Maya caught on

"Sabotage"

Ritsuko nodded

"Maybe, let's get to the bridge you should come with us Sato"

"Right behind you"

I followed Maya and Ritsuko to the bridge after the techs had pried the door open, the relentless climbing was getting annoying.

"So Doc what do your think the chances are of an Angel hitting us, or do you think an angel caused the blackout in the first place"

She just shook her head and kept climbing; I think I got on her nerves

"We'll find out in a moment"

We made it about 10 min later.

While on the bridge I just sat back and stayed out of the way. I thought about all the things that had happened so far. Getting hit by the car, meeting Tabris, Watching my body die, coming here, meeting everyone, piloting unit 04, my fights with Asuka, befriending Shinji, and now sitting on the bridge with Commander Ikari no doubt staring at the back of my head from above wile Ritsuko and company try and restore power

'I only have to keep up this act for a while longer, I gota keep myself in check cause if I slip, I'm dead, the commander will see to that. And while I do miss everyone I would only have been a burden to them, I'll shed my tears for them once this is over'

I continued along my line of thought

'This will probably be good for me actually; though I miss them I really wasn't all that happy at home. I had some good times with my cousin but that's about it really. This is my chance for a new start and to make a difference in someone's life, who knows maybe I can get with Hikari of another one of the girls from our class. I would try for Asuka but she and I don't get along. And I figure Shinji will go for Rei. If he chooses her I'll have to think of a way to take the 16th out, if Asuka I guess I'll have to try to take the 15th and not get fried'

A call from above me alerted me that the commander was talking to me

"Pilot"

I turned the seat to face him

"Yes sir"

"What is your perspective on this situation?"

"Well sir, from my studies, Nerv's power grid is independent of the outside and we have triple redundancy. There is almost no way the Fusion plant, the geothermal plant and the fusion batteries could all fail at once"

"Your recommendation of the cause"

"The only logical conclusion is sabotage"

"Correct, it seems our enemies also include human beings"

The sub commander nodded

"If an angel were to attack now we would be vulnerable"

"True"

The techs and work crews ran through all of the possible procedures for a system restart. They managed to fire up the diesel generators to run the magi but didn't have enough for other systems, like the air conditioner. I pitted Misato stuck in that Elevator; I swiveled back around in my chair.

'Damn it's hot'

I don't think I have ever sweated so much in my life, well mabe in PE. I heard Commander Ikari Dr Akagi and the Sub-commander talking about how an opponent could learn Nerv's layout by observing the restart sequence for the Fusion Powerplant. Then I heard the Commander and Sub Commander quietly talking about me, so I listened

"So then Ikari you agree with Dr Akagi and the forth child's assessment of sabotage"

"Yes, no doubt the old men had a hand in this, the forth is perceptive"

"He'll probably figure the scenario out eventually"

"I know, he may already suspect something"

I froze if they were operating under the assumption that I knew, then all my planning may be shot strait to hell and me along with it.

"Should we, take care of him"

Oh god I'm dead, I thought

"Not yet, he is still useful to us"

"If his scores increase at there current rate as Dr Akagi suggests, perhaps we should bring him in"

"Perhaps, he would be easier to manage then"

"Yes and since he already lives with the Major we could use him against our favorite agent"

"Very well, once this is over, do it"

I couldn't believe it; they were going to bring me in on instrumentality. I would have to be Commander Ikari's lackey for a while. But with my still being a pilot I probably wouldn't have to do any more than Rei did so I could keep up with school and still stay friends with Shinji. Plus I doubt they would change my daily schedule, Misato might be susptous if they did. This as it my ticket to victory, but if they did bring me in I would have to see _her_, I would have to stand in the presence of Lilith and Rei's clones. Oh well Lilith I could handle, but those laughing smiling clones, that was going to mess with me.

'But, what else could they be planning for me'

I would have to be careful.

I had my MP3 player with me so I put one Ear bud in and turned on Advent One Winged Angel. From my right I saw Maya walking up to me. I was sitting immediately behind her station so this might be my chance to actually talk to her again.

"So how long have you been here, I never asked befor?"

I had to break the ice somehow

"About 3 years"

"Ahh, you work with Ritsuko right"

"Yes I'm her assistant"

I nodded, she turned her seat around

"Exactly what are you listening to?"

I had actually forgotten about OWA playing on my player, it had actually gotten to the first chorus line so I reached down and turned it off

"Huh, oh it's from a game called Final Fantast VII; it's the main bad guy's theme"

Her eyes bugged out a bit

"You play that, it's got be 20 years old"

I knew I was on shaky ground. I just stayed calm and shrugged

"I don't know, it was on my computer when they gave it back at the hospital. I liked the way it sounded so I looked it up"

She snickered a bit, turned back around and went back to work; my second conversation with her had gone well.

Like clock work Lt Hyuuga pulled up in a car he "borrowed" and announced, OVER A BULL HORN that an angel was coming. Preparations were immediately made for the Eva's to launch. Since I was the only pilot in HQ Unit 04 was giver priority. After it was readied I was escorted to the changing rooms by 2 Section 2 agents for security reasons, god only knows if someone had snuck into HQ in the blackout. I was back out in 20 minuets. As I walked onto the bridge the air duct above and in front of me collapsed, out fell Shinji and Asuka in a tangled heap with Rei following gracefully behind them, and they landed right in front of Dr Akagi

"Ahh so that's where you've been"

As they were dressing in their plug suits I was loaded into my Eva. The hydraulic lines to the lock bolted were cut and I pushed the restraints away. I equipped the back up batteries to my Eva's B-Type shoulder plates, picked up a sniper rifle and found my way to the number 7 launch tube and began to crawl up. As I was starting up the tube Asuka's face appeared on my screen

"Dummkopf what are you doing"

"Oh me I'm just going…hunting"

"What the hell do you mean hunting?"

"You just do your job so that I can do mine ok"

I cut the com feed, listening to her was the last thing I needed right now, big distraction and her wearing a plug suit wasn't helping me any.

I made it to the top of the launch tube with out much hassle, I thanked god for the UN's flyover warning all residents to the shelters so I just pried the hatch cover open. One or two cars fell on my Eva as I finally got it opened. Seeing an Angel on a TV or computer monitor was one thing. This thing was huge, each leg was at least 20 metes across and each ended in a spike. I was just out side of its reach should it try to thwack me with a spike tipped leg.

I set myself up beside of a large apartment complex and was both surprised and mortified to see people still in it. I opened my external com line

"What are you people still doing here, you were told to evacuate"

It was a family of three; the man and the woman just grabbed their daughter and ran for the stairs. Knowing they would soon be out of my way I looked down to see if anyone else was still around and then knelt down and raised my rifle. I knew the Angels core was in the center of its body, I had 12 shots.

'One for each of its 4 legs and the rest for the body Misato will be proud'

I locked on to each of the targets took aim at the first leg. I would have just seconds to aim each shot, hopefully in its surprise it wouldn't move. If I could immobilize it in that spot Shinji, Asuka and Rei would kill it if I didn't.

I expanded my AT Field as best I could over the angel; it was just close enough for me to. I leveled my rifle at the first leg and fired. Up till now the angel had ignored me, I just didn't register as a threat. But when that first large round severed its intended leg it noticed me pretty quick. Befor it could even react I fired again this time at the leg on the far side of its body. I hit what I assumed to be some sort of knee and severed that leg. I aimed and fired at the leg closest to me, my first shot glanced off it but the second hit. It was immobilized with 3 missing legs but not dead. Its remaining leg was on the far side of its body so it couldn't hit me. I then emptied my entire clip into its body. Weather I hit its core or the Palette rifle barrage that was shot through it a second later did. It didn't explode but just settled to the ground. I sat back in my seat. It was then that I noticed the family of 3 standing at the doors of the apartment building, their young daughter waving at my Eva. I had to smile; they probably would have died when the angel collapsed after it had died. So I just sat back, happy that I had just saved them and god knows who else.

I found out later that the Pallet rifle barrage was the killing shot, not my rounds, I had just immobilized it. But I was happy with that

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I sat with Shinji Asuka and Rei we had all come here after the battle. Shinji and Asuka just lay on their backs in the grass. I was on my stomach and rei was sitting up. Shinji was the first to break the silence

"Its ironic with out the artificial lights the sky can look so beautiful at night"

Asuka followed

"Yeah but with out the lights it looks like there are no humans here"

I thought about a few things befor I spoke

"In the past it use to always be like this, befor the advent of electricity the only light was by candle or gas lamps"

Then the lights and power were restored in Tokyo 3. Asuka was happy

"There I feel much better this was"

Rei sat there for a moment befor speaking

"Man fears the darkness so he scrapes away at the edges of it with fire"

I nodded and Asuka smirked

"Philosophy from the first huh"

Shinji looked over at us

"Is that what makes man such a special species, is that why they attack us"

Asuka was quick to respond to Shinji's sudden show of curiosity in her usual manner, a complete shut out.

"What are you stupid, who know what they think?"

I tilted my head

"Well if we did we could easier prepare ourselves. But if we could know, would we want to"

Asuka looked over at me

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if it isn't who we are that they are attacking, but something we did, what if we struck first and don't even know it"

Asuka was quick to respond to my comment

"What are you an idiot, they attacked us first"

I had to concede that point; if I went any further it would raise questions

"That's true, or could just be that the angels are coming in waves, that's more likely than a retaliatory attack"

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a while Misato picked us up and brought us back to HQ to change and shower. Shinji Rei and Asuka finished befor me and headed home. I took a rather long shower and then dressed. As I was walking out the door of the locker rooms I was met by the Sub Commander

"Good evening Sub commander"

"Good evening pilot"

"Is there something I can do for you sir"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could join me on a little walk"

"Umm, I have to head home for school tomorrow…but what the heck why not"

"Good, follow me"

As we began to walk he handed me a small gray, unmarked box

"What is this sir?"

"Open it"

I slowly slid the box open; it was a pair of captain rank bars

"Rank bars for a Sergeant, is there something I should know sir"

"This is merely ceremonial, you are being briefed on classified matters today therefore your security clearance must be increased. Thus the promotion"

"But why brief me on those matters at all sir"

"Because this is easier than you figuring it out yourself"

I nodded

"More a less to put me on a leash"

"Exactly"

I knew the real reasons though I didn't mind. We stopped in front of the elevator and got on. The sub commander placed his ID into a slot on the wall I had all but ignored and a panel opened below the normal number pad. He pressed the down button on the new pad and the elevator started down. Knew where we were heading, Terminal Dogma. I was about to be drawn into the greatest conspiracy the earth had ever seen. And I would also be plotting its down fall. "It is easier to destroy from within than without" ive heard said, well its time to find out.

**A/N oh, I actually didn't have this planed but it will make things more interesting. Especially for Asuka who thinks she is the best. The next chapter will be good**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N Originally Sato would have been a captain but I changed that.**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 7**

Truth Be Told

I stood beside of the sub commander, befor us stood Lilith the Second Angel. Nervous wasn't the word for how I felt, I was flat out afraid. Weather or not she had any mind abilities or not was up in the air. If she did I was screwed at best, if not I was fine. Unfortunately after, Heavens Doors as the sub commander had called them, opened I felt the same feelings in my mind as I had felt from unit 01, she was probing me, so I just let her in knowing that resisting would be painful. She wasn't overly forceful, more like a mother who was gently questioning their child after they had done something wrong. What I had done, even I didn't know. After a second or two the sub commander noticed my slight discomfort.

"Are you alright pilot Koruna?"

I decided it would be best not to tell him what was going on, the presence in my mind seemed to agree, how I knew that, I want sure

"Yes sir, I just have a head ache that's all"

"Shall we continue on?"

The feeling left me; apparently Lilith was satisfied with what she found

"Yes sir, where next"

"Next you will learn of pilot Ayanami's origins"

I just nodded, I knew what was coming 'great, the clones'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I got home from my little impromptu tour of terminal dogma at about 12 am to find Misato waiting up for me, she seemed a bit mad.

"Hi ya"

"Don't 'hi ya' me mister where were you"

"Well…"

I stopped when Shinji walked out of our shared room; he stopped when he saw me,

"Oh, Sato your home, there's some leftover in the fridge if your hungry"

I was still a bit shaken up from seeing Lilith and the clones so I wasn't hungry

"No I'm fine"

Shinji made his customary trip to the bathroom, once he was settled I continued

"Did you hear about what I did today?"

Misato nodded

"You mean your little sniper attack"

"Yeah that, apparently I impressed the right people with my aim and my deduction skills and…I was promoted"

Misato's eyes lit up with pride

"What to"

"Sergeant, but it's mostly just for show, they want to keep me on a short leash"

Misato just sat there with a proud grin on her face. I knew she was still a captain but that would change soon, before the next angel she would be promoted to major.

I went to bed a few minuets later, I tried to get the image of a crucified Lilith and the haunting sound of the laughing Rei clones out of my head, it took a bit but I managed to fall asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My dream that night was troubled. I found myself in a dark void of a room the only thing visible was the floor. I stood there trying to figure it out until a slender pair of arms encircled my waist. I froze in place and chanced a look at the arms in question. The fingers on the hands were interlocked; the skin was pail, slightly more so than Rei. I was able to move so I turned in place. I came face to face with a blue haired, red eyed girl who looked exactly like Rei. But I knew better.

"Your not rei"

She shook her head, then it hit me

"Lilith"

She nodded

"You are different"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not of Adam or Myself yet you are here, why are you here"

She didn't seem hostile, just curious, and gentel

"You should already know why, you were probing my mind earlier"

"No I was just establishing a connection; a mother must be firm but gentle to her children"

I smiled

"Well you don't need to worry about me, I'm not going to hurt anyone, instrumentality however I will stop"

"Then we are the same in that way, do you know of what is to come"

"I do"

"Please tell me that I may help"

I knew if she had made contact like this if she wanted she could probably take the information by force, so I just closed my eyes, opened my mind again and let her have it. After a moment I opened them again to find her smiling

"The connection with me shall remain should you need advice all you must do is seek it"

I stopped and thought for a moment

"Will Rei be aware of this connection?"

"No one other than you and myself shall know"

"Good, thank you lilith"

"I should thank you, you seek to help my children, for that I am grateful"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I slowly opened my eyes that morning, I was rested and the previous nights encounter left me confident, I had gained a new ally in my fight

Asuka flipped the next morning when Misato toasted my promotion

"What the hell do you mean he's a sergeant, everyone knows I the best Eva pilot, my sync scores higher than his, I can pilot better than him…"

I decided to cut her of

"Like I told Misato last night this is just a way to keep me under control, a shorter leash, that's all, but it is kinda cool"

Yep she blew up again

"That's bull; you're a half rate pilot. Im 10 times the pilot you'll ever be"

I shook my head

"I didn't want to get this Asuka, so if you would stop and listen to me for a second"

Needless to say I got slapped again. I wasn't mad though, I may have actually deserved that one. I calmly placed my hand over the rising hot spot on my face.

"Asuka you're a great person, why do you shut others out like that"

She responded in her usual manner, total denial

"Shut up, I don't need anyone, not you, not this spineless wimp, and certainly not wonder girl"

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. I just shook my head

"If she could only get over that attitude of hers she would be perfect"

Shinji just nodded, Misato put a hand on my shoulder

"You handled that better than I would have I woulda blown up on her"

"That wouldn't have gotten me anywhere; im trying to get her to open up not shut herself down"

I sighed

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At lunch I almost had to knock Kensuke in the head with a roll of newspaper to make him stop saluting me. So I decided to employ an old Line I heard in ROTC

"Kensuke listen ok, don't salute me all the time ok, I not an officer now but I work for a living and never do that to Misato, she thinks the same way. Anyway this is just for appearances. I can't actually command anything"

Back in class Asuka kept up her rant that the rest of us shouldn't even be allowed in Eva's and that it was some kind of mistake that the commander promoted me. That got her an unnoticed glare from Rei, well unnoticed by everyone but me since I was talking to her. I lowered my voice until it was barely a whisper

"Ayanami, I've got a question"

"Yes"

"How do you stay so calm, especially when dealing with people like her?"

"It is mealy my upbringing"

"The commander raised you didn't he"

"Yes"

I smiled a bit 'time to show her how much I know'

"He also raised the first right"

She instantly knew what I had meant. She also caught the fact that anyone who may have heard it would assume I was talking about her being first child

"You know"

"The Commander saw fit to brief me"

She looked down at the desk for a second; I caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, sadness. I kept my voice at a whisper

"You're ashamed of your nature aren't you?"

She nodded

"Don't be"

She looked up at me her face still neutral but her eyes were quizzical

"Your uniqueness makes you who you are; I couldn't see you being different than this"

Then I saw something I would remember forever, she blushed. Well her cheeks took on a slightly pink color, if I hadn't been talking to her, I wouldn't have seen it. 'Time to bring up captain obvious'

"Rei, how do you feel about Shinji?"

"Pilot Ikari"

"Yeah"

"He is a capable pilot"

I sighed

"I meant personally"

"I do not know"

I nodded and turned back around. I had found out the previous night that Rei was actually quite different than I had thought. Only about 10 percent of Yui Ikari's DNA survived being combiner with the angel DNA, most humans share that much that meant it was actually safe for him to date her and not worry about it being incest. The only real relation betwine the two was that they were Japanese, hell I had that much in common with her.

'So now we try and start things with Shinji and Rei, this could be fun, now I gota protect Rei from the 16th angel. But I gota find a way to protect Asuka from the 15th angel to. This could start to suck after number 12'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About a week later we were called into HQ again. Sahaqiel, the 10th angel, had decided to make himself know. Huge wasn't the word for him. I looked over at the others while we listened to the briefing

'Rei has opened up a bit to me, I can at least hold a conversation with her now, though I know that isn't much of an improvement. Asuka and I aren't fighting as much but that's all. And Shinji, we were friends from the start'

The commander and Sub commander were in the Antarctic so Misato was in charge. To say that Asuka was les than happy was an understatement

"You want us to catch it in our hands"

Misato nodded

"That's right"

Shinji looked nervous as ever

"What are our chances of successes"

"God only knows, I have no idea"

I just nodded thoughtfully, with or with out me this plan would work, it was all we had so it had to

"So in laymen's terms we wait at the mission boundary and position ourselves at the cardinal points, once you say "go" we run to the middle or the angel's current location and catch it with our AT Fields. Rei will then pierce the AT Field and either Asuka or myself will kill it"

"Yep, listen I know you don't like this, you can of course not do it"

She paused to see if any of us would back out, we didn't

"Then your ok with this, regulations say that your suppose to write a will, have you done that"

Asuka just shook her head

"Im not gona die, why should I"

I nodded in agreement

"If we fail there wont be anyone left to give our stuff to"

Shinji agreed

"I'm not"

Rei did as well

"I do not require one"

Misato nodded

"Ok, listen how about I take you all out to a steak dinner when we finish ok"

Shinji and Asuka were all smiles, Rei remained neutral while I just smirked I knew she wouldn't be able to. Not just from the fact that I already knew what was going to happen, but that she had just paid her car payment yesterday. After she left Shinji and Asuka droped the smiles, Shinji just sighed

"Does she think a steak dinner is suppose to impress us"

Asuka jus shook her head

"The second impact generation just doesn't have any taste do they"

She pulled out a brochure

"Well lets see where were going to eat, your coming with this time us right wonder girl"

"I will not"

"And just why not"

"I…do not like eating meat"

I decided not to break the news to them, might as well let the hope

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the lift on our way to our Evas Shinji decided to ask Asuka a question that had been bothering him

"Asuka just why do you pilot Eva"

"For the praise of course, why don't you ask those two"

"I already did"

"And"

"They gave me the same answer, they don't have anything else"

"From Koruna I expected that, but Ayanami…ahh who cares"

I caught Asuka glance at me out of the corner of my eye. 'No way, she doesn't, does she'

The lift hit the top and each of us boarded our Eva's. We deployed to the required positions ad waited. I opened a com line to the bridge

"What is the angel's current position"

"Its inbound, every one got ready"

We droped our Eva's into running position and got ready. Our power cables kicked off and we took off running.

I jumped at least 2 rather large hills and ran through a small river. I jumped over a highway overpass and a few farms befor I made it. Shinji was already there holding the angel up, but slowly going down, he was almost on the ground, barely holding it up. I was at his side in a second and added my AT Field to his own and we managed to push the angel back up. Asuka and rei then came in and added their fields. Rei pierced its AT Field with a prog knife and Asuka used hers to knife it in the core. The angel collapsed on top of us and exploded. To say it hurt was a really vast understatement. It felt like being wrapped in bandages after the worst sun burn you can ever have times three. Not to mention the blinding light. I woke up after what felt like a few seconds. I checked the chronometer, I had been out for about 10 min. I activated an open com to the other Eva's

"Everybody ok"

Shinji was the first to respond

"Yeah I'm here still, thanks for the save"

"Don't worry about it, you would have done it for me"

"Are you so sure"

Asuka's image popped up on the screen

"Are you so sure he would have, everybody knows he's a coward"

"If he was a coward he would have backed down when Misato gave him the chance, good job on getting the kill Asuka"

"You know it"

Her com line shut off, I opened a line to Unit 00

"You alright Ayanami"

"I am well"

"Good, just sit tight, the recovery teams will be here in a moment"

Shinji opened a line betwine our two Eva's

"Im glad your ok Ayanami"

"Thank you pilot Ikari"

She paused for a moment

"Pilot Koruna"

"Yes"

"Why did you ask my personal opinion of pilot Ikari"

I switched our frequency to private so Asuka or Misato couldn't but in and try to tease Shinji

"Well now that this is a closed line, Ayanami I asked because Shinji would like to take you out on a date"

She remained impassive but she seemed interested

"And would you pilot Ikari"

Shinji was blushing a deep shade of red

"Well…umm I…if you wouldn't mind…yes I would"

Then it happened, her cheeks took on that pink tint again 'she's blushing again'

And then a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips

"I would…like that"

Shinji was all smiles

"Great…umm…when do you want to go"

"When ever you wish"

"Is…tomorrow ok"

"That is acceptable"

"Three o'clock"

"Very well"

She paused for a moment

"Pilot Koruna"

"Yeah Ayanami"

"Does this mean Pilot Ikari is my…boyfriend"

Shinji blushed and I was a bit taken back I must admit

"Well, do you want him to be, I mean one date doesn't necessarily warrant that, unless you want it to. Shinji would you want to be Ayanami's boyfriend"

"Well…I umm…I-I-I…if…ya know…she wants me to"

"Well Ayanami"

She was quiet for a second

"Very well, what is done betwine a boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well, for one you just sped time together, do things together"

"Such as"

"What do you like to do in your spare time Ayanami"

"I read, I assist the commander with Nerv affairs, and I listen to orchestral music when able"

Bingo there was the answer to their first date

"There it is, you like orchestral music and Shinji plays the cello"

Her eyes brightened a bit, just a bit

"Do you pilot Ikari"

"Umm yes…would you…like me to play for you"

"I would"

I smiled, victory

"There ya go, there's your first date, and to beat it all the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra will be playing in Tokyo 3 in a few weeks, you could take her to the performance Shinji"

He smiled

"Would you like to go Ayanami"

That ghost smile formed on her lips again

"Yes I would"

I could only smile, Shinji and rei were dating

"Great you two, now all you need to do is stop using the formal names"

Shinji blushed again

"May I call you…Rei…Ayanami"

"If you would like, however I ask to call you Shinji instead of Ikari"

"That would be fine…Rei"

I unlocked the com line and was meet by a yelling Misato

"What the hell you three, ive been worried sick, I was bout to send an emergency team"

I cut Shinji and rei's com lines so I could deal with Misato

"Hay Misato, go to Secure Com 1 ok"

After a moment the line switched to secure

"Done, what's wrong"

"I just wanted to tell you, befor you yell at them, I locked out the line"

"Why"

"So I could try to get Shinji and Rei together"

She smiled

"Did it work"

"Well unless Rei goes with us tonight, their first date will be in a few weeks"

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face, I already knew what she was thinking

"Don't Misato, don't even think of teasing Shinji, you'll just scare him, he's already nervous enough without you and everyone else hounding him"

"Your no fun"

"No im not when it comes to things like this. Especially where my friends are concerned"

She humphed

"Ok I'll be quite for a while"

"Oh and I know you paid your car payment yesterday so your broke aren't you"

"Ha…ha…yeah"

"Well don't worry, a good bowl of ramen will do"

"Ok, the recovery teams are on their way, they should be there I a moment"

"Cool"

I sat back in my seat, my first goal accomplished, now how would commander Ikari react to Shinji and Rei dating 'my scenario my hade to alter a bit, now I know I have to protect Rei from the 16th, for Shinji's sake at least. Now if I could just get Asuka to open up to me'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night we went for ramen. It was actual really good stuff, better than instant. Rei even joined us making this an impromptu first date. Especially considering Rei practically stayed by Shinji's side the whole time. This aroused Asuka's suspensions which she confronted me about once we had gotten home.

"Ok Koruna what's up with Shinji and wondergirl?"

"Promised I wouldn't say"

"Tell me or I'll castrate you"

"Alright, keep it quiet, he asked her out"

Her right eye twitched, then again

"WHAT"

"Shhh"

She quieted to a whisper

"Baka Shinji asked Wondergirl out"

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

"She agreed to go out with him, their going to the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra in a few weeks"

She actually surprised me, she smirked

"Bout time the baka grew a spine"

"Well I had to prod him, but he asked, so what will you be doing that night"

"What are you asking ME out?"

"Why not"

She thought about it for a second

"I guess, but this doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend or anything"

"I understand that, this will make Shinji and Rei more comfortable if nothing else"

"Yeah, and I wana see this. Shinji and Rei on a date, this will be good"

Yeah seeing Rei and Shinji on their date would be interesting but going out with Asuka would be an interesting experience in its self.

**A/N and there you go chapter 7 this one was a bit longer than the others but I had to get these thing across. Thanks for the readings and reviews**

**Till chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N On a date with Asuka, hmm this could be good**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 8**

First Dates

I sat across the table in the kitchen from Shinji he just shook his head

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what"

"Tell Asuka I'm going out with Rei, now she'll tell Hikari and then everybody will know"

I just shook my head

"Im sorry, but you know she would have found out eventually, Rei was kinda close to you at dinner"

"I know, I…didn't exactly plan on it…happening this way"

"I know, but hay, you've got a girlfriend now and one who won't judge you at first appearance like a lot of others would. You kinda lucked out Shinji"

"Yeah I guess, what about our tickets"

"I already ordered them for you"

"You didn't have to"

"Hay I told you I would help you with Rei, and I will, you just have to help me with Asuka"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, were kinda going to"

"You and Asuka, oh god I just wanted to be alone with Rei"

He planted his face into the table

"Don't worry, I bought me and Asuka tickets for a different section of the theater, we won't even be near you"

He sighed

"Ok, thanks for that"

"Don't worry about it"

He thought for a second

"You know how to…act around a girl right"

"A bit, it depends on the girl why"

"I need help"

"With Rei"

"Yeah"

"Well like I said, with Rei you're lucky. She wont judge you right away so be yourself. That's all you really can do with girls, and if it doesn't work then you tried your best and you can move on"

"I just"

I tilted my head a bit

"Don't want to get hurt"

"Yeah"

"I doubt Rei will hurt you intentionally Shinji"

"I know but in still…scared"

"That's normal, im terrified of taking Asuka out, but if it doesn't work, at least I was honest and I had a chance"

He stayed quiet, taking in what I had said

"This is complicated"

"Best things in life are"

"If I have any problems…can I…ask you?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for right"

He smiled a bit, if he stayed like this, he would fully win Rei's heart in no time

"Yeah, it is"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A week later I stood in my room I shared with Shinji. He was in the shower while Asuka was in her room getting ready. Misato had agreed to take us to the theater but we would have to take the train home. We had to dress formally so I picked a simple set up. Dress pants with my normal shoes and a dress shirt, a similar set up to my school clothes. Shinji just wore his school uniform with a dress jacket; it actually didn't look to bad. Rei I assumed would just ware her school uniform which was formal enough for this.

Asuka on the other hand blew me away. She wore a simple gown like red dress. Her hair was put up slightly, though her sync clips were still present. She didn't use much make up; I think she would have still looked good even if she hadn't worn what little she did.

After Shinji got out of the shower and got dressed Asuka gave me a once over while Misato straitened Shinji out. Thankfully I didn't get any big complaints, just a promise that if this date went well there might be a second.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei was full of surprises. That after noon she and Hikari had went out and bought her a dress for the date. I had to guess that Commander Ikari knew already, I caught a glimpse of a few section 2 agents following Shinji as he walked up to her apartment. Asuka and I waited in the car while Shinji went after Rei. When the pair came down to the car I finally got a glimpse of what she was wearing. It was a dark blue formal dress and it fit her perfectly, though I could just as easily seen Hikari wearing it, though Shinji seemed to like it. We made it just on time and found our way to our seats. Rei didn't give an opinion of me and Asuka being there though she seemed at ease with Shinji at her side.

The concert was actually really good a few things I knew were played, some work by Yoko Kanno and few originals I had never heard at all. I looked over a few rows to where Shinji and Rei were sitting, happily conversing I might add. Asuka poked me on the shoulder

"What are baka and wondergirl up to?"

I just shrugged

"They seem to be enjoying themselves"

She looked over my shoulder at them

"So they do"

She sat back and didn't say a word until the performance was over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuka and I headed home afterward while Shinji escorted Rei home. We had a sync test the next morning so we went strait to bed. Befor I went into my room Asuka stopped me in the hall

"Hay forth"

"Yeah"

She walked up to me and put her chin on my shoulder

"You get a second date, now get your ass to bed, I don't want you tired tomorrow"

I froze in my tracks; she walked to her room and slid the door closed. I walked to mine and Shinji's room in a slight daze. I changed into my shorts and a shirt and slid into bed. About 30 min later I heard the door to the room open. Shinji walked in and gathered his night clothes. He went to the bath room and changed. He came back a few moments later, as dazed as I had been when I came in

"You ok Shinji"

"Yeah"

He was out of it

"What Happened?"

"I kissed her"

"And"

He looked over at me, a slight smile on his face

"She kissed me back"

I smiled and nodded

"Good, so, how does it feel to have a girlfriend?"

"It feels really good actually"

"Cool, well I'll see you in the morning"

"Wake you up as usual"

"Yeah when you get up"

"All right, goodnight

"Night Shinji"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lilith came to me in my dreams for a second time; she was her usual cheerful self

"Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes I did actually"

She paused for a moment and she asked in a soft sweet but concerned voice

"How have your plans progressed?"

I sighed, even I wasn't sure

"I have a few ideas, but I don't know how they will turn out"

"Tell them to me and I will input as I can"

"Well…I was thinking that I can save Asuka from Ariel if I can shield her from the angels light, the light has to touch you to make contact right"

"Correct"

"Well, if I can push her behind a building or something like that, I can save her"

"What of yourself"

I sighed again

"I gave up hope of survival once I arrived, but I can at least help Asuka, Shinji, and Rei make it through this"

She placed her and on my shoulder

"Always have faith, you will survive if I have a say in this"

I though for a moment"

"Lilith"

"Yes"

"Could you override an Angel if one were to take control of an Eva?"

"Perhaps…"

Her expression showed her understanding; she knew where I was going with this

"I cannot over ride him but I can help you fight him, excellent plan, together we can purge him. Now what are your plans for the 16th?"

"Armisael"

"Yes"

"Pull him out of Unit 00 befor he can do much damage"

"And then"

"Destroy him somehow, I'm not sure how yet. But Rei must survive"

"And if events play out as they should"

"Then I'll make sure I'm there when Ritsuko tells Shinji the truth, I'll not let him fall like he did befor"

She smiled her usual radiant smile

"He is lucky to have a friend such as you"

I paused for a moment, my thoughts drifting to Tabris's attack

"Lilith"

"Yes"

"Can you create a new body for yourself?"

Now she was confused

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well…"

I trailed off; I think she understood by the expression on her face

"When the time comes do what you must, do not worry about me"

"I can't just kill you though; there has to be a way"

She though for a moment

"Perhaps, there just may be, when the time comes you will know if what I plan has come to pass"

I nodded; she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me. I shuddered a bit but then relaxed as she spoke

"Though you were not born of me as all others were, you are still the only one in a great expanse of time who has shown care for me, I am proud to have you as one of my children"

I had to smile, she though of me as her child, she had already shown more love for me as a mother than my birth mother had ever done.

"It is sad your family could not see you now"

I sighed as I thought about my family, my grand mother, my father, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, my friends like Bryant, Eric, we always called him 3GG, and Chris.

I cried silently for a bit, it was the first time I had cried over them, and probably wouldn't be my last. I remembered all the times I had with my friends, staying at Eric's house while our friend Chris was in on leave, running around with them, playing paintball at Big Rock, going to the Episode III premier night acting like idiots, it all came flooding back. Lilith rested her head against mine

"Rest now; you have a hard day ahead of you, Yrouel will arrive tomorrow"

I nodded, my throat was still to tight to talk

"You have done well thus far, you must keep faith in your goal, and you will realize it, when you need me, call and I will be there for you my child"

"Im just so tired of the acting, I just want to be me for once"

"Then stop, I know Shinji and the others will accept you as you are"

I barely squeaked out a thank you through my tightened throat

"Just hold to your faith in this, I will speak to you again befor Leliel arrives, for now you must wake up"

She stood back and faded from sight

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As my eyes opened I saw Shinji standing over me, shaking my shoulder trying to wake me

"Sato umm…its 6 time to get up, we have to be at HQ in two hours, Asuka is in the shower already"

I sat up and waved him off though I was to groggy to notice

"Ok I'm up, I'm up"

"I'm making breakfast and I've already taken a shower so once she gets out go ahead and take one"

He walked back into the kitchen and I stood up from my futon, I was glad it was dark in the room; other wise Shinji would have seen the tears still on my face. I wiped them off and gathered my clothes and headed for the kitchen and sat down. After a few moments Asuka came out of the shower

"So already up forth"

I was still groggy, so I just nodded and yawned

"Well the showers open, hurry up we've got leave by eight"

"Ok"

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, a nice cold one to wake me up After I finished I dressed and headed into the kitchen, the three of us ate in silence until seven then we put our shoes on and headed for HQ.

Today would be the Naked Sync Tests, Damn it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We sat in the Test Plugs which were attached to the Test Bodies. God I hate this, Shower after shower, damn. Imagine 7 automatic car washes lined one after another, now you have the idea.

I sat back in my test plug, I knew Yrouel would be attacking today, I also knew this fight wouldn't involve us or the Eva's so I just tried to relax. I had a hard time of it though, considering I was sitting in LCL, NAKED. Now add to the fact that the girl I like sat in her plug not 10 meters away, also naked, that didn't help much. I listened as Ritsuko ran us through the test

"Ok just like a normal Sync test everyone ready"

00 –"yes ma'am"

01 –"I'm ready"

02 –"Ready when you are"

04 –"let's do it"

"Alright, now beginning synchronization"

When the connections were made it felt, well, off. It didn't feel normal, sort of fuzzy. Ritsuko contacted us after a few moments

"Ok everyone so how does it feel?"

I was the first to respond

"It feels kind of weird, like I'm, well, numb"

"Ok, does any one else feel that way"

Asuka spoke up

"Yeah, I do"

"Ok, Rei try and move your arm"

I watched as the Test Bodies arm began to move slightly, and then she screamed.

Over the com I heard some of the techs yelling about contamination from the protein wall. The next thing I knew we were kicked into our seats as they were ejected from the Test Bodies and out into the lake in the Geo Front. Once out plugs stopped I opened a voice line to the others, had I opened a video link Asuka would have killed me

"Everybody alright, Asuka you ok"

"I'm fine"

Shinji responded

"I'm alright…Rei are you ok?"

"I am well Shinji thank you"

I sighed; this should only last for an hour at most

"Good, well I guess we just sit tight for now"

Shinji asked

"Was it an angel?"

I knew it was, but I couldn't tell them that

"Maybe, I heard one of the Techs yelling something about contamination"

Asuka chimed in

"Well at least well be out of here in a second"

I just shook my head

"No, I don't think so"

Shinji sounded worried

"Why not"

"The angel was already infecting the Test Bodies; it must already be infecting other parts of HQ"

Rei commented

"The Evangelions would be useless against such an angel, if it can not be defeated, HQ will be destroyed to prevent it from reaching its goal"

Asuka scoffed,

"Why won't this thing just come out and fight"

I shook my head, not that she would see it

"Some times the easiest way to win isn't through a direct attack, sometimes an indirect attack works better, like in this case"

Shinji came over the line

"Sato would father really destroy the Geo Front to kill the angel"

I shrugged

"Well it's that or the world dies"

We all fell into an uncomfortable silence, finally Asuka spoke up

"So I guess we just sit and wait to see if were going to die right"

I could tell she was agitated. I sighed, why me

"At this point, that's all we can do"

Rei finally spoke

"It appears the angels have changed their strategy"

I shook my head

"Assuming they have one, or communicate at all"

We sat in silence for a while, the whole time Asuka was complaining about the cold, not that we disagreed with her mind you. But I Rei and Shinji just kept our minds off of it. After a while the retrieval teams arrived and give us our entry plug suits. We were escorted to the showers and then home

**A/n Sorry this took so long, I've been staying at a relative's house and haven't had net access, and on top of that my computer was on the fritz, up dates will hopefully more frequent now.**

**Thanks to the Readers and Reviewers.**

**Later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N Remember all that stuff I said would come back to haunt me, well here we go**

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 9**

Scenario Revelation

It had been a few weeks since the 11th angel attacked Nerv. Asuka and I agreed that our second date would be dinner at a local Italian restaurant, Italian was always my favorite. We didn't have to dress formal or anything so I wore a black dress shirt with black slacks and my normal shoes while Asuka just wore her yellow sun dress with a light blue sash tied around her waist. I was paying of course, that set me back about 9500 yen (80 dollars) but with the hazard pay we got for the last two angel fights it was only a drop in the bucket. I had also promised to take her shopping that afternoon, I did with drawl about 15,000 yen(130 dollars) for her to spend on her self, I also took out about 11800 yen (100 dollars) there were a few things I wanted to get.

We arrived at the restaurant at about 1:00 in the afternoon; the waiter seated us and went for out menus. Surprisingly Asuka seemed to be actually enjoying herself; I decided to break the ice

"So what's Germany like"

"It's just the greatest country in the world, best food…"

I let her rant for a few minuets, better her get this off her chest. She finally stopped when the waiter arrived. She ordered spaghetti with meatballs and a salad. I ordered simple spaghetti and a few bread sticks; we both had soda for a drink. Once the waiter left she asked

"So fourth child, why is your Eva different than mine, their both production models right"

I had actually read about that, there want much to it really

"The only real difference is from the neck up, yours has 4 eyes, and mine has 2 eyes and a mouth, that is the only real difference"

"So not better or worse just different, is that it forth"

"Yeah pretty much, our Eva's were built after the others"

She nodded, we both stayed quite until our food arrived. We ate in relative silence; I decided to just let it stand. I would glance over at her every now and again; once or twice I caught her looking at me. She would always look away and blush when I did

'does she like me, I use to not be able to stand seeing episodes of Eva she had a big role in, I hated the way she always put Shinji down, but now sitting across from her, she isn't that bad. Bryant would kill me for this; I'm on a second date with Asuka'

My friend Bryant had always been a bit of an Asuka Fanboy.

After we finished eating we just sat and talked for a few minuets. She would usually rag on Toji, Kensuke and Shinji. I would defend Shinji, but not the other two

"I agree"

"Huh"

"Toji and Kensuke, their perverts, they think the best part of a girl is her body"

Asuka raised an eyebrow

"They told you that"

"I asked and they nodded, god I hate that, you should have heard what I told them"

She smirked

"I did"

"How"

"One of the girls in our class, Katsume you know her"

I nodded

"Well, she was walking by and heard it all, she told everybody"

She took a drink of her soda before she continued

"So watch your ass forth, almost every girl in class is after you"

I smiled 'I can so use this, time to put up a thought I had yesterday'

"Well if things keep going the way they are I'm taken"

She smirked again

"Who said I'd take you"

"I didn't say you had to, but you can if you want"

I had just handed her a huge ego boost and bragging rights, I already had every guy in class after me for going out with her once.

"Well see fourth, well see"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We made it to the mall by four o'clock and Asuka immediately hit the stores she wanted, the money I had given her didn't last to long. Mostly she bought herself a few outfits, some shoes, and a few other things I had best not mention from stores I wouldn't go into. While she went into the dress shop to pick out a new dress I went next door to the antique shop I had visited a few months earlier. Behind the glass at the counter I spotted another sword similar to mine but not as ornate. I knelt down to get a closer look when I heard a voice from behind the counter

"So, you're eyeing another one are you?"

I stood up; it was the same old lady who I had bought the first one from

"Just browsing this time, I don't have enough right now"

"Ok, just take your time"

"Thanks I will"

She smiled

"So tell me, is that fire ball you were with your girlfriend"

I sighed

"To tell the truth, I don't know yet, I just have to wait and see I guess"

I looked around the rest of the store for a while, I saw a few things I recognized and a few things I didn't. I thought about the sword I had bought, it looked almost exactly like the one my father had given me for my 18th birthday. I looked around for a few more moments before I headed back out to the front of the store and sat on one of the benches there. Asuka found me a little bit later

"Ready to go fourth"

"Yeah, you want me to carry your stuff"

"Yeah thanks"

She smiled the whole way home, I keep thinking about that sword

'Maybe, I'll go back and get it for Shinji later that may help his confidence'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once we got back to the apartment we found a note on the table from Misato

**Out to pick up Shinji and Rei take out in the fridge  
Pen-Pen already fed**

** Misato**

I turned to Asuka

"Well she won't be gone long"

I checked the fridge, pizza, like either of us was really hungry. We sat down for a bit to watch TV, there want anything on so it was more like Asuka just flipped through channels. Finally she gave up and turned to me

"Tell me something fourth, no bull, why did they promote you"

I sighed; the truth wouldn't work so I decided on a half truth

"I figured out some serious top secret stuff; send you to a mental institute, kind of stuff. They had to tighten the leash around my neck so I wouldn't talk"

She raised her eyebrow

"What kind of stuff"

I shook my head

"I can't say unless you want us both dead, and I'm not joking either"

"Then tell me later, well I'm going to my room tell me when Misato and baka get back"

She stood up to head for her room; I stopped her before she could get away from the couch

"Hay Asuka"

"Yeah fourth"

"Can I ask a question with out you getting pissed?"

She crossed her arms

"That depends"

I braced for the worst

"Do I get a third date?"

She smirked

"I don't know it would be kind of hard to top this one"

"I can try though"

"Yeah you could, but a third date would pretty much make you my boyfriend"

She was teasing me

"Well, do you want to go out with me?"

I want expecting the answer I actually got

"Maybe"

I just smiled and shook my head

"Your teasing me aren't you"

"Yep"

I sighed

"Come on Asuka"

"Alright, alright, spoil sport. Well go out"

I patted the couch beside of me; she took the hint and sat back down

"Alright fourth were going to lay out some ground rules"

I nodded

"Alright first, no kissing in public, if and when that changes I'll tell you

Second no perverted crap, no wandering hands nothing"

I nodded again

"That won't be so hard, anything else"

"Third, no talking to other girls except Ayanami and Hikari, Ayanami is taken and Hikari knows better. Hand holding is allowed and expected and I expect to go out to dinner at least once every two weeks, those are your rules, anything else your unsure of, ask"

I thought for a moment, what she laid out were standard rules of conduct for a relationship anyway, I knew I was probably a trophy boyfriend to give Asuka bragging rights but I had been one before so it wasn't a big deal to me, I knew what to expect. And if there was anything beyond that we would last more than the two weeks my last one did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Talking with Asuka did get my mind going though, having Lilith on my side was really good for me, but I would need some human allies so when the time came to act I wouldn't be alone and the chance for success would go up. Immediately Misato Shinji and Asuka entered my mind, Misato might be a bit odd, but I could trust her. It was a forgone conclusion that I could trust Shinji. Asuka was another story, I wasn't sure she would be able to handle the revelation about Nerv's true purpose yet. So I decided to go with Misato first, and maybe Shinji. It was 6:00 PM by the time they got home. I scribbled out a note and handed it to a tired Misato

**Misato**

**We need to talk; somewhere Section 2 won't be able to monitor us. It needs to be soon though. Nerv is up to some serious crap and I need some one to talk to, and bring Shinji, it involves him to, now would be good.**

She looked over at me and I nodded, after we told Asuka we were going out for a bit we left

Once we were in the car and seat belted Misato pulled away from the complex, I sat in the back with Shinji

"Alright Sato, what's so important"

"Are we clear?"

"Yeah, the listening devices Nerv uses are in the apartment and in HQ. They use tracking devices on vehicles"

"Ok, what I'm going to tell you is extremely classified, as in if they find out you two know, were all dead"

Shinji was jittering a bit, he was obviously scared

"Don't worry Shinji, you'll be fine. Misato head somewhere remote, preferably with a view. We need an excuse for being there"

"Alright, now what's up?"

"First I'm going to tell you about Rei, but, you have to try not to think of her any differently, she's a victim here to"

They both nodded, so I began

"Rei is a hybrid; she is a cross of both human and angel DNA, created by Nerv"

Shinji had an expression of both horror and disbelief, I couldn't see Misato's face but her swerve when I said that indicated she felt the same way, I continued as gently as I could

"Nerv is up to some serious crap, Misato you've heard of the SEELE committee and the Human Instrumentality Project right"

"Yeah, form Kaji, he didn't give any details"

"Human Instrumentality Project is what SEELE has been planning since second impact, its ultimate goal is to force humanity to evolve into an angel by fusing us all into one mind, body and soul, and it's an end I'm trying to stop"

Shinji remained silent but Misato was full of questions

"How does that involve Rei?"

"She is one of the projects key stones, with out her it won't work; she was created with the specific purpose of starting the process. The Eva's are also a means to that end"

Now Shinji was listening

"Sato"

"Yeah Shinji"

"What about the Eva's"

"Listen ok, this is going to be the most painful part for you, your mom didn't die in that accident"

He froze; I turned in my seat and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to break the news as gently as I could

"The Eva absorbed her during the activation experiment; her soul is still inside of it"

The poor kid broke down right there, I tried to comfort him as best I could, and he finally managed to talk

"Why"

"She knew you would be Unit 01's pilot, so she gave herself to the Eva to protect you, why do you think it goes berserk all the time, she's just trying to protect you, she loves you"

He just kept crying, I did my best to comfort him again, Misato was still curious though

"Sato, why are you telling us this"

I sighed

"I'm trying to stop the Commander and SEELE, so I need allies. I already have a few, one of which you would neither believe me about or trust"

"Why not"

I took a deep breath

"Because you would consider her the enemy"

Misato hit the breaks and stopped us at the overlook above Tokyo 3

"What"

"Lilith the second angle and mother of humanity, she's helping us"

"Why the hell would an angel want to help us?"

I had to cover my ears, Misato was shouting now

"Cause she gave birth to the human race and doesn't want us to die, she's just acting like a good parent"

Misato was quiet for a moment, digesting everything I said, Shinji, who had stopped crying, asked

"Sato"

"Yeah"

"Is all of this true?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Why would father agree to this?"

"Because he is obsessed with being reunited with your mother, he is altering SEELE's plan so he can see her again"

Misato finally spoke up

"What do you want us to do Sato?"

"Just wait, things will start to fall into place soon"

Misato turned us around and headed back to the apartment, on route I continued

"Listen, you two can't say or do anything about what I've told you"

Shinji interrupted

"But what about Rei what do I…"

"She is still the same girl you have always known, don't treat her different, like I said she is a victim to, if SEELE and the commander have their way, he life is over after the 17th"

Misato asked

"Who else is in this Sato?"

"The commander, the sub commander, though he would love to see it fail, the SEELE committee and Ritsuko"

"She's involved"

"Yeah, don't say anything though"

I sighed

"later on Misato I have some stuff to tell you, I would say it now but it involves some stuff you probably wouldn't feel comfortable talking about right now"

We got back to the apartment by 8, we just went to bed with out anything else being said, they knew now, and I would be able to count on Shinji and Misato that much I knew.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning I had an appointment with Ritsuko for a physical. God I hated these things.

'I can hear it now "now turn your head and cough" does that really do anything'

It wasn't the physical I was scared of, it was the cross synchronization test I had with Unit 01 that afternoon. The commander decided to test both me and Rei on unit 01 and test Shinji on unit 00. Shinji would be in the hospital by evening, after what happened with unit 01 when I first arrived, I may end up there as well.

Ritsuko went through only the necessary stuff in the physical and I was declared physically clear to pilot, after that I headed to the locker room, changed into my plug suit and headed to the cages, and a rendezvous with Unit 01.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei had just completed her test and headed to the main control room, I sat in unit 01's entry plug awaiting the inevitable.

"Filling the Entry plug"

"Now charging LCL"

"Now connecting Nerv linkages"

I felt the same feeling I had when I first saw Unit 01, it felt like some one was staring at me, I sat back and focused my thoughts on Unit 01. I opened my mind to unit 01 as I had with Lilith and was instantly met by that familiar bouncing feeling. But instead if the lint in the wind feeling I got from Lilith, this was much more forceful, even a bit painful, kind of like a bad headache. It got so bad in fact I almost cried. After a few moments I blacked out, the last thing I heard was Ritsuko shouting for the power to be cut.

**A/N oh yeah that hurt. Well at least there are a few human allies now, I want going to deviate from the cannon this much until after the 16th angel but for this plan to work it had to be sooner, eventually Asuka will find out, wonder how she will take it.**

**See you all at 10**

**Attack of the 12th angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N now with Shinji and Misato with me it will only be a matter of waiting.**

**A/N2 It has been said that i posted that question only to raise my review count. I dont give a crap about how many rewiews my stories have. If only one person read it and enjoyed it, then thats fine. If no one were to review, i would still keep going until i got tired of it and ended the story. I am going to finish all of the ones I have curently going (2) before i write something else. And before anyone asks, yes this chapter was 75 persent complete when i posted my question and it was everyones answers to that, that modivated me to finish it at all. So please before you accuse someone of something try to look at it from their POV OK**

**Thank you **

'Thought'

"Words"

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 10**

The sun pouring through the shades was the first thing to wake me, and then I heard that damn beep of a heart monitor. I appreciate them and all, but their so annoying. I sat up rather carefully, everything hurt. Hands, feet, legs and arms you name it, it hurt. I looked around the room, nothing extraordinary, except Asuka asleep in a chair at my bedside. 'Hello'

I reached over and gently nudged her

"Asuka, Asuka"

Her eyes slowly opened, she looked over at me and smirked

"About time you got up fourth"

I shook out what grogginess still remained

"How long was I out?"

"Almost 2 days you jerk"

I looked over at her

"What did I do?"

"You got hurt that's what, do you know how long I sat in that damn chair waiting for your dumb ass to wake up"

I cocked my head to the side

"You were here the whole time"

"Damn right I was"

I smiled and placed my had on hers which was laying on my bed

"Thanks Asuka"

She smiled a bit; I could see she was happy I was up finally

"Yeah well, don't get use to me doing this"

"I don't plan on getting hurt to often"

We stared into each others eyes for a moment. Then we slowly began to close the distance between us. I was a bit nervous; I was about 6 inches away from kissing Asuka. Now mind you this isn't MY first kiss, it is Sato Koruna's first, and I am him now and always will be. Knowing that didn't help me relax.

Then our lips meet

Her lips were soft; neither of us really pressed the kiss. But after a few seconds I did deepen it. Neither of us moved for a few moments until she pulled back with a victory smirk on her face

"Pretty good fourth"

"You're not so bad yourself"

Her smirk shifted into a smile

"Well I'm going to go home and take a shower; Akagi said you could leave today so me and Misato will be back later to get you"

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye Sato"

With that she left it wasn't until my room's door shut that I realized something

"She called me Sato"

Now while someone calling me Sato wasn't new, it was for her, she usually just called me forth child or used my last name. Maybe, just maybe this relation ship would go somewhere after all. Maybe she didn't see me as a trophy boyfriend. I laid back in bed to think about the possibilities; I was asleep before I knew it

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lilith visited me again, her usually perkiness and all

"Hello how have you been?"

"Fine all considering"

"Yui wasn't too rough I hope"

"Not really, she just tried to kick my ass strait to the moon"

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is still intact"

"Thanks I think"

"So how are things going?"

"Well I brought Misato and Shinji up to date, I think that may be part of the reason Yui went off on me, I told Shinji she was in unit 01. But other than that its all alright, I had my first kiss a bit ago"

"Your first with Asuka you mean"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

"Just…wow"

"I'm glad; Leliel will arrive in two days"

"Yeah I kind of figured she would be here soon"

"How will you handle this one?"

"Let things run there course, Shinji knows Yui is in Unit 01, she now knows he knows this, so she won't let anything happen to him. As soon as Misato gets here I'm going to talk to her about testing unit 03"

"Will she let you?"

"She trusts me, she probably will"

"There is always the chance Dr Akagi will still try to use the fifth child"

"I'll go to Gendo if she does"

"Will he let you pilot it?"

"I don't see why not"

"Well when the time comes, I shall be there"

"Thanks Lilith"

"Don't mention it"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was awakened by the door knob on my door turning. In walked Misato

"Hay there sleepy head, bout time you woke up"

I sat up and whipped the sleep out of my eyes

"Yeah"

"So Sato Koruna, how was your first kiss"

Either Asuka told her or Section 2 did

"Good actually"

"Yeah that's what Asuka said, I thought she had it bad for Shinji. Then you came along"

So it was Asuka

"Speaking of Shinji, how did his test go?"

"Ritsuko canceled it due to damaged caused by Unit 01"

"How bad was it?"

"Not really bad, but the observation room window was totaled"

"Anyone hurt"

"Nothing major just cuts and scrapes"

"Good"

"Well you ready to go home"

I look down and realize I'm wearing a hospital gown

"Got my clothes"

She dropped them into my lap

"I'll be out side"

After she left I changed into the clothes she had brought me. A forest green pair of slacks, a black button up shirt, a pair of white socks and my shoes, after I finished dressing I joined her in the hall

"Ready to go"

"Yeah"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The car ride home was relatively quiet until Misato asked

"Sato"

"Yeah"

"I did some digging; it seems everything you said was true"

"Hard to believe isn't it"

"Yeah, I want to know one thing, how did you meet Lilith"

"She's being held in Terminal Dogma, sorry held is a weak word more like…crucified"

"That still doesn't explain how you meet her"

"Remember the night I came home with my promotion"

"Yeah"

"Well I was shown that night, the sub commander took me into terminal dogma and showed me everything. She made contact while I was there and came to me in dreams that night, she had been my confidante ever since"

She thought for a moment

"Did you ever think she just may be using you?"

"No, if she was going to she would have already, and she is the mother of humanity, why would she hurt us. We're her children"

"That makes since I guess"

She drove on for a bit before I broke the silence

"Misato"

"Yeah"

"Unit 03 will be arriving soon right"

"Yeah next month why"

"I want to test it"

"Why"

"Let's just say, I have a bad feeling about it"

She seemed a bit apprehensive

"Something Lilith told you"

"Kind of, I just don't like it, I don want to risk Shinji or one of the others testing it"

I took a quick glance over at her

"Your not sure about me are you Misato"

"Its not that Sato, all of this is..."

"A bit much to take in"

"Yeah"

We sat in silence for a moment

"I thought Asuka was going to come with you"

"She was taking a shower when I left, she said something about making a special dinner for you, and I tell you Sato she has it bad for you"

I nodded

"Well I've got it just as bad for her, so were on even ground"

I had pretty much accepted by this point that I was in love with her, I had been in love before so I kind of knew what to expect, and this fit how I had felt the last time. Too bad that time she didn't feel the same way. Misato just smirked and kept driving, I was pretty sure Asuka would hear about what I said before the night was up

"So do you really want to test unit 03"

"Yeah, and if anyone asks say it would be better for an experienced pilot to test it to avoid problems, and anyway…"

I paused for a moment

"According to the commander's scenario, I'm expendable. He won't question it"

We made it home a few minuets later,

'Funny, I've actually come to call the apartment home'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The German dinner Asuka made was great everybody enjoyed it and when the night was over I got another kiss.

But as it is said, all good things…must come to an end.

Just as Lilith said Leliel arrived on schedule exactly as she was suppose to, at least I think it was a she.

On our way to the cages from the locker room I stopped Shinji; I was going to let events play out this time

"Listen Shinji; remember what I told you, she will always be there to protect you when you need her. Just believe in her and you'll be fine"

He nodded and then headed for Unit 01. I bolted for unit 04, an attack plan already forming in my mind.

There was something different about unit 04 this time, it felt more…threatening than before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei and I had taken the sniper rifles, Asuka had her Axe and Shinji had taken the Eva pistol which was basically a gigantic Desert Eagle. We moved using SWAT like tactics through the buildings. I climbed up a set of support buildings which were fairly close together I climbed onto the shorter of the two and kneeled placing the rifle on the larger one. Rei placed her rifle on a building in much the same way I did, except she leaned onto an adjacent building for support. Asuka and Shinji moved in for close range fighting. Shinji had scored high on our sync tests earlier, actually surpassing us all. I knew Asuka would goad him into taking point this run, so I decided to give him some sound advice, I opened the com line to unit 01 and Shinji's face appeared in a small display on my forward view screen

"Hay Shinji"

"Yeah"

"You want some sound advice"

"Umm…sure"

"Don't fire until everyone is in position, getting antsy will only get you killed, and I know none of us want that especially Rei. And plus we know nothing about this angel so better to be safe than sorry"

"Umm…right"

Once we were all in position Shinji gave the signal

"Alright let's go"

Rei and I fired simultaneously while Shinji fired two rounds into the Zebra looking sphere. Asuka jumped to hack it with her axe but it disappeared, she dropped onto the top of one of the support buildings

"What the hell"

I saw the shadow spread beneath us, I climbed up the taller building I had my rifle setting against, I heard Shinji screaming over the com line

"what…what is this, Asuka, Asuka help…Misato, please Misato, Sato, Asuka, Rei Help me…"

Static filled the com line. Even though I knew it was going to happen like this, hearing Shinji call for me to help him over the come line pissed me off to no end. I lowered my rifle and emptied my clip into the Angel. Then I dropped that clip, kicked another one in and emptied that one. I was in tears by the time I was done. I followed Asuka and Rei playing building hop scotch back to the mobile command post

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I still wasn't in a good mood when Ritsuko started her briefing so I went to find Rei. Misato tried to stop me but I told her I already knew what she was planning and if I stayed I would probably tell her off so she let me go. I found Rei at the top of one of the support buildings looking out over the 300 meter across shadowy angel

"I thought I might find you up here Rei"

I walked up beside of her. I chanced looking over at her; she had tears running down her cheeks. I knew had she been anyone else she would be sobbing right now so I wasn't going to get an answer from her. I placed my hand onto her shoulder; she looked at me as if to ask why I had

"Don't worry Rei, Shinji's strong, he'll be back"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, he won't leave you like that. He loves you"

Her tears flowed more freely

"And I him"

I took my hand off of her shoulder and though for a moment, this was my chance

"Yeah I know, you realize instrumentality is doomed to failure right and that if the commander and SEELE succeed all that will come of it is the useless death of us all"

She looked at me, her expression shifted from her monotone norm to one of curiosity

"How do you know?"

"Well, because SEELE and Nerv haven't looked at the wild card factor yet"

Her expression went back to its norm but I could still tell she didn't understand so I continued

"Lilith, they haven't factored in what she wants or what Adam will do"

She looked back towards Leliel

"No one knows that"

I readied my self

"I do"

She snapped her head back towards me, her glair slightly accusing, and I knew what of

"Before you say it, no I'm not an angle"

"Then how"

"When the sub commander briefed me on the situation and the scenario he showed me Lilith. She formed a connection to me then and came to me in my dreams that night. She's trying to help how ever she can"

"How long have you been communicating with her"

"Like I said the night I was brought in on the scenario, but we've talked about 3 times since then. She has been helping me, and before you say it no she isn't using me. If she wanted to when I first saw her she could have pulled all of the information form my mind but she didn't, and she considers us all her children. She only wants what's best for us"

"And that is"

"Then angels destroyed, nothing more. Rei please keep this a secret, Shinji and Misato know about this. If the commander finds out all three of us are dead. He won't tolerate this large of a deviance in the scenario"

Rei nodded

"Yes that is true; I will not mention this for Shinji's sake"

I paused for a moment

"Have you talked to Shinji about yourself?"

"Not as yet"

"But you plan to"

"Eventually"

"Well you may hate me after this but don't bother"

"Why"

"He and Misato already know everything, I told them, Shinji especially deserved to know"

She seemed saddened

"Why did you tell him?"

"He loves you Rei, and that hasn't changed now has it, he hasn't treated you any differently has he"

She thought for a moment

"No he has not"

"Well why worry"

I paused for a moment before I continued

"So what will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you love Shinji; Instrumentality will kill him and if it doesn't it will break him. What will you do? Will you go through with it and destroy him, the one you love, or, will you help me stop it"

She looked over at me

"It can not be stopped, it is destiny"

"That's the bull the commander has pumped into your head, every man and woman makes their own destiny, and your as normal as I am at least I believe that, so will you follow what the commander wants, or will you do what you want"

Suddenly the ground began to crack; the angels zebra like shadow turned pitch black and began to sprout blood like a geyser from a spot on its side. Then a hand came through the whole, Unit 01 ripped its way to freedom and landed among the pulverized body of the angel.

I smiled

"I told you he'd be back Rei"

For a moment her face showed utter joy before she brought herself back under control. We both raced down to the mobile command truck. The rescue teams along with Misato had already gone out to the Eva. Rei and I jumped into a jeep driven by Maya Ibuki who took us out to the entry plug. When we arrived Misato and her team had already pulled Shinji out, Rei went with them as they took Shinji to the hospital in Nerv. Asuka and I stayed behind with Ritsuko who was still a bit shaken. I patted Asuka on the arm and walked up to Ritsuko

"I'm glad he's ok"

"Yeah"

"Listen, I don't want this happening to anymore of my friends. I've already asked Misato and she wants it to. I want to test activate Unit 03 when it arrives"

She just remained silent so I continued

"It would be better than using one of the others or some poor kid who had no clue what their doing, I know what to expect"

She just nodded

"Makes since I guess, I'll ask the commander when the time comes"

"Thanks doc"

I walked back over to Asuka, I took her hand and we headed off to the mobile lockers and showers

**A/N well its going to get good now. After the reviews I've decided to keep this going to the end. Well see you at chapter 11, **

**Chapter 11**

**New Allie, Ultimate Betrayal**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N Sorry this had taken so long, I've been nursing a messed up hand as well as suffering from writers bane, "writers block" EWW I hate that. I'm back to normal now though and have restarted work on both Shinji ZERO Second and NGE Doppelganger as well as this story. So expect them to update as well with in the next week or so**

'Thought'

"Words"

"**EVA communication"**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 11**

New Allie, Ultimate Betrayal

I was nervous as hell as I sat in Eva Unit 03's entry plug, the US Nerv base had disappeared on time and two nights ago Misato and I had taken Asuka for a drive and told her everything. The mark on my face is still pretty bad where she punched me after I told her about her mom being in Unit 02. After a few minuets of yelling she broke down and cried for a while.

I spent the whole night on the couch holding her; I didn't sleep much so Misato let me take the day off school. Asuka seemed a bit better the next day when she got home. We went for a walk and talked about it, she seemed more open than before. When we stopped at the park she seemed to with drawl a bit when she asked if we could get her out

"I'm not sure; it's never been done before"

"So…mama can't come back"

"I never said that, but, I don't know"

She paused for a moment

"So that angel in the base told you all of this"

I nodded

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Explain to me again why it's helping us"

"Well, SHE sees us as her children; she did spawn the human race after all. Anyway she wants to help, and she doesn't want instrumentality anymore than we do"

I reached over and took her hands into mine

"Asuka, you know I would do almost anything for you, if I could take her place in there I would"

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a rather firm hug

"Don't you even dare, fourth child"

I smiled a bit and put my arms around her, I them gently kissed her on the top of the head

"Don't worry I won't. I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I won't"

"Good"

She nestled her head into my shoulder, she wasn't exactly acting like she would normally but I figured it was just from finding out about her mom, who knew maybe she would open up a bit now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I knew that if I survived the day I would have to tell Asuka I knew about the 13th being in unit 3 and would likely get my head handed to me, the next voice I heard was Ritsuko's

"Sato were about to start, are you ready"

I steeled my self as best I could

'Lilith, are you there?'

'Yes'

With her help I may just survive to pilot again

"I'm ready doc, let's do this"

I felt my head tingle a bit as the A10 connecters activated, I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I felt something familiar. The Eva just felt, I don't know, I had always felt comfortable in unit 04 but unit 03 just felt…frankly…too right. Like I was supposed to be in here to begin with, I decided to try to communicate with it. Even if it was the 13th angel

'Listen I know there is someone there, talk to me at least'

It was then that I felt the same feelings I had felt when I had first synced with unit 04, the rollie pollie rolling lint ball feeling of another mind brushing against mine. It intensified for just a moment before disappearing completely. Usually in the Evas you feel something, you may not know what but something. What worried me was that, I didn't feel anything at all. But it did feel as though the sync was really high. Instead of felling like I was wearing heavy clothes, it felt as though the Eva's body was my own, was this Bardiel. Misato interrupted my thought train

"Hay Sato"

"Yeah"

"What ever you did do it again, you hit about 72 their for a bit"

"What am I at now?"

"52 and holding strong, keep it up"

"Roger"

Now I was worried, why hadn't the angel taken over yet? I felt another mind, one I was familiar with, Lilith

'Hello Lilith'

'Hello Sato Koruna'

I never expected someone else to cut me off

'**Hay that's me'**

'What the hell'

I heard Lilith's infamous giggle

'He is you Richard and you are him'

Though she was being cryptic, I got the message; the person in Unit 03 was the original Sato Koruna

'Well I'll be damned'

'**Looking at the life you've had in my OLD body, I would say that was my line'**

'So you're happy with what I've done then'

'**hell yeah, you kick major ass, your plotting the downfall of an utter bastard, you have a hot guardian and your girlfriend is hot, you've got some great friends and one that's almost brother…and…you got to stare at a tank of naked girls'**

'Why are all guys this age perverts, Lilith?'

'It is merely their hormones'

'Great'

About that time all of sirens in Matsushiro began to go off

"Misato what's going on?"

"Unit 04 just went nuts inside the cages; Shinji and Asuka have managed to get it outside on one of the catapults but are getting beaten back and Unit 00 is down. It's emitting a blue waveform pattern Sato"

It was Bardiel

"Misato how long until you could get me on the surface in unit 03"

"Unit 03 hasn't been cleared for combat yet"

"I don't care Asuka and Shinji are gona get creamed if you don't…are you there Dr Akagi"

"Yes"

"Put on a head set and go to a secure line"

"Done"

"You know I was briefed on everything right"

Her image on the view screen paled

"No, I hadn't been informed"

"Well I was and it knows what I know. It'll brush them off and go for the commander, send me up"

I heard Misato and Ritsuko yelling at each other for a bit before she came back on the line

"Ok were sending you up, grab a weapon from the container on the surface and move to Tokyo 3 to support the others"

"Roger, are those Progressive Swords ready"

"Yeah"

"Good I'm gona take one"

In the series the progressive sword never got used, now I knew why, they had been at Matsushiro when the base blew and had been destroyed.

In all the time I had known her I had never seen Ritsuko's fingers move that fast, maybe it was because once unit 04 was done with 01 and 02 it would be going for the commander, her love interest. Before I even knew what was happening I was on the surface, Misato contacted me over the com, she seemed a bit miffed, probably because her friend over ruled her with rank.

"Ok Sato here's the plan, grab a sniper rifle and…"

I cut her off

"I'm going in at close range, Dr Akagi already sent the Prog Sword"

I stepped up to the weapon container building ad retrieved the Sword. Over the line I could hear Misato bitching Ritsuko out for over ruling her again. I didn't really pay much attention, I watched as the workers on the surface scattered. Once my path was clear I took off in a flat run for Tokyo 3 thanking god that unit 03 had a stable S2 organ in its stomach. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My run for the fight with unit 04 was flat out, no slowing for anything. I had to get there in time, I didn't have a choice, and Asuka was already there. I was going to pay this bastard back for its betrayal.

I jumped up onto one of the mountains surrounding the city and stopped, they were right below me. Unit 02 had just taken a pretty hard hit and was down; though from the look of unit 04 they had put up one hell of a fight.

I watched as it launched out its arms and wrapped its hands around unit 01's throat. That was my cue; I took aim and jumped toward the fray. As I hit the apex of my jump I kicked in the drop thrusters in the B-type plates on Unit 03's shoulders and extended my jump for a few meters, which would put me on target, I negated unit 04's AT Field as I dropped in. Right at the last second Unit 04 noticed me, too later though; I dropped in between it and unit 01 and sliced its arms off at the elbows. I didn't even hesitate; I pivoted on my waist and slashed across its eyes, blinding it.

Not only had I removed its only offensive weapon, its arms, but I had basically crippled it. Just as I was about to run my sword through unit 04's core, unit 01 let out a blood curtailing roar and tackled it. I just stood back as the berserk Eva ripped unit 04 to pieces just as it was suppose to. But instead of tearing the body apart to get to an empty plug, it thrust its hand into the Eva's stomach and ripped out an odd looking organ, it had to be the 13th's S2 organ. The Eva then ate the offending organ and began to stumble around holding its head

'This is too soon; this shouldn't happen until the 14th angel'

'**Yeah no kidding'**

The next voice I heard was Lilith's

'Sato…'

'I'm here'

'It is done…you may proceed with your original plan for my body which resides in dogma…I now reside in this form'

'Wait…you mean unit 01'

'Yes, with out the energy source I could not transfer myself, now I am able. I have given a gift to the third, watch over my children, we will not be able to communicate as before, but I shall watch and help as I can'

I started to tear up a bit; Lilith was like a mother to me

'Wait Lilith, what gift did you give Shinji?'

I got no answer, she was gone. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and contacted unit 01

"Shinji, Shinji are you ok"

"Sato is that you, oh thank god, is everyone ok"

He was crying his eyes out for some reason

"Are you"

"Yeah…I'm better than ok…she came back…oh god she actually came back"

I couldn't understand what he meant so I opened a video feed to his plug. There he sat at the bottom of the plug, holding the semiconscious form of his mother, Yui Ikari.

'So that's the gift to Shinji, Lilith took his mothers place'

'**Yeah guess so'**

I reached up and wiped my eyes, my tears were flowing pretty freely now. This would change everything. Yui wasn't supposed to be here at all, so I would finally get to meet her as well. I could probably stop plotting against commander Ikari as well now that his only objective had been met. But I would keep my plan on the back burner for now. After all, who knew what Yui would do to him?

I opened the com line to unit 02 and 00 to make sure they were ok. The girls were fine, when I showed Rei the feed from unit 01 she broke down and cried in her plug just as Shinji was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The girls and I gathered at unit 01's entry plug as Shinji was helping his now fully aware mother, who was wrapped in one of the emergency thermal blankets from the plugs first aid kit, out of the Entry Plug. Rei ran up to Shinji, she immediately hugged him and gave him the deepest kiss I thing he has ever experienced. I would almost swear, as would Asuka, that Rei tried to put her tongue down his throat. His mother just watched on smiling. After she and Rei had been introduced she walked over to where Asuka and I were standing about 10 meters away. She walked strait up to me

"Your Sato Koruna right"

I nodded

"Yes ma'am"

Then she slapped me…hard

"That's for telling Shinji things he should never have had to know"

Then she pulled a 180, she smiled, knelt down, and hugged me

"And that's for being a brother to him"

Then she looked behind us, her expression shifting to complete anger

"Unlike some people"

Behind us stood the Bastard himself

"Yui"

She stood up and ushered the 4 of us off to the recovery truck where Misato and Ritsuko were waiting

"I have nothing to say to you Gendo"

I have no clue how long he stood there, looking like the proverbial deer in the head lights

**A/N hope the wait for this chapter was worth it, I've already started on 12 so I should be out by next week**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N I know a lot of people said I should have made the Sato/Asuka scene longer in the last chapter, so for you guys I'm going to do a flashback to it in this chapter. And for those of you who are waiting for it, my FF7 Eva crossover Sephirotica has been started so I'll have it out eventually**

'Thought'

"Words"

"**EVA communication"**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 12**

Into the Breach

All of us shared the same hospital room for our decontamination after the battle with the 13th angel. I, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Ms Ikari, we just talked about whatever really. Shinji updated her on everything going on in his life, she wasn't too happy about how the bastard had treated him and keep mumbling something about a divorce.

In the commanders favor he did try talking to her several times, though the last time ended painfully…poor guy had to hobble to the infirmary after she was done.

Everyone else had fallen asleep hours ago; Yui's bed was beside of Shinji's, whose bed was pushed up against Rei's. I lay there thinking of all that had happened that day and what would arrive with in the next week, Zeruel

I looked over to Asuka, who was asleep in the bed next to mine. Our beds were close enough together that we could reach out and touch each other.

I thought back to the other night, having to tell her about her mom was the hardest thing I had ever done

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Flashback_

"Alright fourth, why did you and Misato drag me out here?"

We were standing at the over look we had gone to after the 9th angel. Misato was still sitting in the car waiting for us

"Listen Asuka you know Nerv has a lot of secrets right"

"Yeah so"

"Remember how I told you about finding out stuff that would get a normal person committed"

"Yeah"

"Remember how I said I would tell you when I could"

"Yeah"

"Well I need to now"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot

"I'm listening"

I guided her over to the guard rail where she could sit

"I'm going to tell you a story ok, just go with me on this and tell me if it sounds familiar"

I paused for a moment

"It's of how Shinji's mom died, Right after Eva Unit 01 was completed. She's the one who came up with the idea of the Evas after all. Well when the time came for the contact experiment she volunteered"

Asuka's face became a bit apprehensive; she knew where this was going

"Well during the experiment she did manage to make contact with the core…but…"

"But what"

"Her sync hit over 400, the Eva…absorbed her…all of her"

"What, what do you mean, all of her"

She was starting to get it now, she was scared and it showed.

"Her mind, body, and soul were absorbed into Unit 01, her body broke down in the LCL and her soul was absorbed by the core"

Now came the really hard part, she was going to cry, that I knew. She would probably get a bit violent, so I had to be ready to take a bit of punishment

"Asuka, about unit 02..."

"Shut up"

"Asuka, listen, during your mothers contact experiment…"

"I SAID SHUT UP"

She hit me, hard. Hard enough to almost knock me off of the guard rail where Asuka and I were sitting. She slid off the front and fell to her knees and began to cry. I didn't have to finish the rest of the story; she understood all too well what I was going to tell her. I moved over to her and held her while she cried.

Misato was at our sides by now, she pulled us both into a rather tight hug, not enough to stop circulation, but snug.

On the trip home after she had calmed down a bit I told her the rest, which was easy by comparison.

"Ok, here's the rest, I know it won't be easy but you need to know"

She sniffled a bit and nodded, she was ready

I told her about what the commander and SEELE had planed, she was shocked naturally

I told her about Rei, she laughed a bit saying that she always knew Rei was a doll, at least until it told her who and how she was raised, and then she understood.

And then I told her about Lilith, her reaction was mixed. She wasn't really surprised about there being an angel in Terminal Dogma but like everyone else she thought it was the 1st angel, not the 2nd. Then add on the fact that I could communicate with her and guess what her first reaction was, yeah it didn't go well. When I could finally talk again I explained everything to her and she understood some what. Then I dropped the "plan for 3rd impact" bombshell. Now she was pissed, I think most of it had to do with the fact that she was being used, we all were really.

She took it all a lot better than I thought, but I ended up staying with her on the couch to help her with her nightmares, though they quieted down after about midnight I didn't get to sleep.

_End Flashback_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We all went home the next day.

It was decided that Yui would move in with us at Misato's place… as would Rei.

I moved to the couch and Yui moved in with Shinji while Rei moved in with Asuka. Though we figured that she would end up with Shinji by the next morning, which is exactly where she was.

Not saying Asuka haden't somehow found her way to the couch in the night.

About 2 am I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I knew it wasn't Asuka; she was asleep next to me. I rolled over to find Yui crouching beside of the couch

"Can I talk to you for a moment Sato?"

"Sure"

I carefully got up as not to disturb my sleeping princess and followed her out onto the balcony. She quietly closed the door; we stood in the cool early morning air for a moment before she spoke

"You don't have any family left do you"

I sighed a bit

"No, my birth mother and father are dead; they were my only living relatives"

"What about your other family"

I shook my head, she knew everything i did so this was expected

"I'm a world away from them; I know I'm not going to see them again"

"Does it bother you a lot?"

"Yeah, but I've already cried my tears for them, they'll make it with out me"

"What about you"

"I'm actually happy here, I get to pilot an Eva, save the human race and I've found the love of my life. What more do I need"

"Everyone needs a family Sato"

I nodded

"I know, but I can't help that"

She stayed quiet for a moment

"If you were given the chance to have one, would you take it?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed

"I never was very good at leading into things so I'll just come out with it, I want to adopt you"

The only expression I could give was one of a deer in the headlights

'Did I hear her right?'

"You what"

"I want to adopt you, you've been like a brother to Shinji since you got here, and I just wanted to make it official. You don't have to give up your last name or anything"

I smiled

"It's not my name anyway, so…if you want, sure"

She smiled and hugged me; I returned her hug as best I could

"It'll take a few days for the paperwork to go through, but…I really don't know what to say"

"I do, thanks mom"

Asuka was awake when we went back in, Yui…mom and I sat her down and explained everything, she was ok with it. Considering in a few days' she would be dating an Ikari

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning we all got up for school as we had always done.

Shinji and mom were up and cooking breakfast

'Mom, that'll take some getting use to, guesses I'll have to get use to answering to Sato Ikari now'

Rei was sitting at the table by the time I got out of the shower; I had gotten up at the same time as the three of them and had showered after Shinji had. I knew we only had a few days until Zeruel arrived so I decided to enjoy them. Thankfully the whole team would be operational to take him on when he arrived

'We should win, I hope'

I sat down and started eating. Misato had already gotten up and left, she had to work early. It wasn't much of a breakfast, just toast, a bit of jelly, some eggs and a bit of rice. Not much, but still good

"Sato"

I looked across the table to Shinji's mother

"Yes ma'am"

"How long do we have until the next attack"

She already knew who I really was and why I was here, she had seen my memories during my test with unit 01 after all. The fact that she knew all that and still wanted to adopt me spoke volumes about her. I guess she was just trying to find a way to let the others know.

"A few days at most, it could be a soon as today"

She nodded and we all returned to our food, Asuka had joined us by now and was sitting beside of me eating, her right hand holding my left.

The door bell rang a few minuets later. It was the other two stooges, they were early. Shinji let them in and they followed him into the kitchen, I just sat back to watch it all, I couldn't wait to see how they reacted to seeing Yui for the first time. They froze seeing us sitting at the table eating, Yui was directly across from me so I had a good view of everyone's reactions. Toji and Kensuke whispered something to Shinji who just laughed a bit and retrieved his school bag. Me Asuka and Rei did the same and followed them out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once we were away from the apartment I caught up to the stooges, I would have walked with Asuka but she and Hikari were busy with Rei, trying and succeeding to normalize her.

Toji clamped his hand down on my shoulder

"Alright man Shinji won't tell so spill it, who was the babe at the table this morning"

I looked over at Shinji who was quietly snickering; I turned back to Toji and smirked

"That was Shinji's mother"

They both paled, they had just committed friendship sin number 1, they had ogled Shinji's mom, soon to be my mother. Speaking of Shinji, i needed to ask him something.

"Hay Shinji can I talk to you for a second"

"Umm sure"

We lagged behind everyone else a bit; from the looks Hikari and Rei were giving me Asuka had already told them. They all stopped and waited on us

"Did you talked to you mom this morning"

He smiled a bit and nodded

"Yeah, she told me"

I sighed a bit

"Good, I didn't want to start calling her mom unless you already knew"

"Yeah, I think its…kind of cool…actually"

"Well we better catch up to everybody, dont want to be late...right brother"

"Sure…brother"

We caught up to everyone and made our way to class. When we did I filled everyone in on what was going on, I knew if I didn't the stooges would hound me until I did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I heard a few students saying something a bout a hot brown haired woman who looked like Rei when we arrived at school

'Guess mom's been here. Gota get use to that'

We made it to class just as the boring old teacher started to take roll

"Aida Kensuke"

"Here"

"Ayanami Rei"

"Present"

"Horaki Hikari"

"Present sir"

Ikari Shinji

"I'm here sir"

Normally the teacher called my name after Hikari's, don't know why. I smirked a bit, he hadn't called my name when he was suppose to, mom was here alright

"Ikari Sato"

"I'm here"

Everybody in class, except our little circle, gave me weird looks

"What, I was adopted"

I think everyone understood that, the teacher continued

"Sutom, Rina"

"I'm here teacher"

"Suzuhara, Toji"

"Here"

The roll went on for a bit before class began, another boring day. But my first as an Ikari, I couldn't wait to see the commanders face.

**A/N before anyone asks, I can't see Yui Ikari as the kind of person who would let Sato stay an orphan all considering she knows everything about him to the smallest detail. Plus he had been like a brother to her son so why not make it official.**

**I hope you liked the Asuka/Sato scene I put in and for those of you who would like to see a bit more angst, I'll say this. Someone close to the main characters will DIE in the next chapter**

**Till 13, later **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it, if it's got a copyright on it, it isn't mine**

**A/N hope you guys liked chapter 12**

**I know this took WAY too long  
**

**Sorry, but no excuses**

'Thought'

"Words"

"**EVA communication"**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 13**

Zeruel/Death of a Friend

3 Days later

The alarm klaxons blared all through Tokyo 3 as Zeruel made his approach. It was exactly as I remember it, except that the damage to the city was much worse. We knew from the start that a lot of people were dead, at the time though, we didn't know how bad it really was. This time there would be no hiding how may were dead as Nerv had done before.

We deployed inside the GeoFront to intercept Zeruel. Shinji had a standard pallet rifle, Asuka had a pair of rocket launchers, I had my progressive sword and Rei had her sniper rifle. Yui…Mom was in command at the time, since she was the former head of Nerv back when it was the Gerhen Research Institute the UN thought she would be perfect. No one knew where the commander had gone; no one had seen him for a few days.

My adoption had gone through, so the command staff was forced to resort to first names to differentiate between me and Shinji; after all, we were both Ikari's now. In unit 03 the original Sato thought it was cool that I had been adopted.

Lilith also thought it was good, it seemed that as long as I was in one of the Eva's I could talk to her.

We waited in more a less ambush formation. I was hiding in a group of buildings covering my Asuka, and Rei was propped up on the opposite side of the pyramid with Shinji covering her

Zeruel breached the GeoFront exactly on time; Misato gave us the heads up

"Ok its on its way inside, Rei once it sets down open up, Shinji cover her when she comes under attack. Asuka, when it turns its back to you, hit it with everything you got, try to neutralize the AT Field, if it gets close go for melee combat, understood"

We all responded affirmatives, Misato closed her com line and I opened one to the others

"Ok guys this should be the last really tough one we'll have to face on the ground, be careful. Shinji, Rei when it turns that energy weapon of it's on you, hide behind the pyramid and then get out of range, Asuka and I will hit it ok. After that it's all up in the air. And watch for its arms"

I got affirmatives from everyone and we waited, a moment later the ceiling in the GeoFront seemed to explode, Misato came over the line.

"Here it comes"

Into the GeoFront came Zeruel, the 14th angel. I had been afraid of the angels I had fought before, now I was outright terrified. This thing could mop the floor with each of us with out any problems at all.

As it touched down Rei took aim and fired. The slug from the rifle bounce off the AT Field and into the ground, Zeruel turned toward Shinji and Rei and fired. Shinji pulled Rei off of the Pyramid just as the energy beam hit, destroying over half of the structure.

That was our cue; Asuka sprang out and started to unload her rocket launchers into its back. I stepped out on her other side ready to push her back behind the building should it shoot at her. It whipped around and unfolded one of its arms, it shot the appendage towards Asuka, but before it could reach her I turned and sliced it off. It retracted the arm and shot out its second one before I could react. It sliced unit 03's right arm off at the elbow, dropping the lower arm and my sword to the ground. I had never felt that kind of pain in my life. I saw its eyes flash and I tackled Asuka back behind of one of the buildings just before the energy blast destroyed the area we had been standing in.

"Sato you ok"

"Fine Asuka, where's my sword"

"Melted, the Angel's energy beam hit it"

"Damn"

I activated my left arm progressive knife and stood up. My right arm still hurt but not as bad. Misato's small image appeared in a box on my screen.

"Sato, are you ok"

I smirked.

"It's just a flesh wound"

Mom's image appeared beside of hers.

"Glad to see you're since of humor is still intact, we cut the sync circuits to your right arm, how's it feel"

"Not to bad now, now how are we gona kill this thing"

I honestly had no clue last time unit 01 got…close…and…wait, that had to be it.

"Is there anywhere we can box this thing in?"

Misato tilter her head to the side a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's really good at medium to long range fighting right"

Misato's face lit up in recognition, she knew where I was going with this.

"So if we can box it in, we can force it into close range combat"

I nodded.

"Exactly, if we can lure it into Head quarters, maybe the cages, we can close it into close range combat"

"Maybe, hang on a sec; I'll have to run a plan through, just keep it distracted for a moment"

We kept it distracted as best we could, dodging and all. At one point I got so desperate I pulled out my progressive knife and chucked it at the angel…imagine my surprise when I discovered my targeting computer had designated its forehead, or what would pass for one on this thing, as a target. The knife sank into its face followed by a bright flash of light from its eyes, its energy guns had blown. The angel was disoriented but only for a moment. Before any of us could react it lashed out with its arm and grabbed unit 00 by the head and squeezed, just before the head imploded Rei ejected.

Seeing its new toy no longer occupied the angel decided to throw unit 00…at me and Asuka. Unit 00 slammed into us knocking both of our Eva's over. The bulk of Unit 00 hit Asuka's Eva in the chest, unit 00's right foot however, found Unit 03's temple, or mine depending. The last thing I heard before blacking out was a defining roar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I awoke in the same hospital room I had been in after attempting to test unit 00, I looked over and saw a mat of reddish gold hair on my bead side

'Asuka, to think I couldn't stand her at first, now I'm in love with her'

I gently reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, they slowly fluttered open.

"You idiot"

Her words didn't have much power behind them and the soft smile she was giving me told me she was happy I was awake.

"I can't believe you, knocked out by a flying Eva"

I sat up a bit.

"Well its foot did kind of thwack the side of my head, how long have I been out"

"Almost a day"

"Damn, who got the angel?"

Her expression dimmed.

"Shinji got it, his Eva went berserk again, it tore the angel apart, their still cleaning it up"

She nodded toward the bed next to mine, their lay Shinji with Rei asleep in a chair at his side with her head resting on his right shoulder. I carefully stood up, my legs were a bit wobbly but nothing I couldn't handle with Asuka's help.

We made our way over to Shinji's bed. I walked over to Shinji and shook his other shoulder slightly.

"Come on Shinji time to get up, come on brother mom will be mad if you sleep in"

His eyes slowly opened, I smiled a bit.

"Welcome back to the land of the living brother"

He gave me a questioning look.

"It's just an expression Shinji"

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Where's Rei"

"Look at your right shoulder"

He looked over at her, smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We made our way home later that evening after we were released, Misato and mom said they had to talk to us about something.

We all arrived at the apartment to find Toji and Hikari sitting in the living room. Hikari was leaning against Toji, everyone had slightly pink puffy eyes, they had been crying, even mom. She motioned us over and we all sat in the floor on the other side of the coffee table, we sat in pairs, me and Asuka, and Shinji and Rei. Misato finally broke the news

"Ok kids listen, something awful happened, one of the shelters got hit during the attack"

Shinji cringed.

"Was it by an Eva?"

Misato shook her head

"No it was before it came into the GeoFront…Kensuke Aida was killed"

Shinji instantly when into hysterics while Rei and mom did their best to comfort him. Hikari started to cry again and I could see tears running down Toji's cheeks though he only made a slight whimpering sound.

I just sat there and let the tears fall quietly, I was too shocked for anything else…one of my friends was dead. Asuka put her arms around me. Comforting me as she knew how to.

"I'm going to kill the bastards"

Everyone looked up at me.

"I'm going to kill every last one of the Adam spawned bastards. Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Toji, you guys with me"

Toji looked a bit puzzled.

"What do you mean me?"

I sighed.

"I can't believe no one told you, our school was set up to keep all of the perspective pilots in one place, specifically our class 2-A. A standing for only A-Rank pilot candidates"

Misato scowled at me.

"They weren't suppose to know that"

"Kensuke knew, why do you thing he kept asking…because he knew he had a shot at it, Mom, unit 04 is re-build able right"

She nodded.

"If we had a core component yeah…why"

I turned to Toji.

"You in"

He thought about it for a second then got a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm in. better to be in one than die in a damn shelter"

Hikari griped onto Toji who smiled and looked down at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Behind us the phone rang, mom answered it. I put my hand on Hikari's shoulder and smiled.

"During an attack the safest place for him is in an Eva, anyway the rest of us will be with him"

She nodded and pressed her face back into Toji's shoulder, I had no clue how what I had just done would affect everything. Mom walked up to us.

"Shinji, Sato, we have to go"

We both turned to her and Shinji asked the obvious.

"Why"

"Your fathers back, he's in his office…well my office"

I tilted my head a bit.

"I don't follow I thought you had temporary command"

"No they gave me permanent command after the attack when he didn't show, he wants to see us"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We arrived in front of the Nerv commander's office door, mom's new office.

"You kids stay here for a moment, I'll be right back"

I didn't catch the look on her face, but I could hear it in her voice, Gendo was in for it. After she closed the door behind her I walked over and placed my ear to it. Shinji sat down on a nearby bench.

"Should you really be doing that?"

I brought a finger to my lips and shushed him. I kept listening; I could barely hear through the door.

"Yui…"

_SMACK_

I cringed a bit, that had to have hurt fro me to hear it. The next thing I heard was mom yelling

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I ASKED ONE SIMPLE THING OF YOU. TO LOVE SHINJI IN MY PLACE BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE THAT COULD YOU"

"Yui please…."

"NO, no more excuses. We made a promise Gendo, to always be a family and to push on no matter what. YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE"

"Yui, everything I've done was…."

"STOP, just be quiet. How the hell can I trust you again after what you did, what you planed to do. No matter, it won't happen now anyway. I'll make sure of that"

"Yui, all I wanted was to be with you once mor…"

"I said be quiet"

I was starting to get just a bit scared, I had never heard her, this mad before. Hell I think all guys get this was when a woman is this pissed. I saw Shinji with his ear on the other double door which leads to the office.

"It doesn't matter what you wanted now. This is over Gendo, were over. The only things I want to think about right now are my boys and making up for lost time with Shinji"

Shinji was smiling like an idiot, so was I for that matter. Silence prevailed in the office for a moment until Bastard Man broke it.

"Boys?"

I heard mom slam, what sounded, like a folder onto his (or her) desk.

"As of yesterday I officially adopted Sato, he's my son now. Also, the UN placed me as the Commander of this instillation due to your going AWOL during the last attack"

I heard her turn toward the door, I caught her comment just as me and Shinji booked it for the bench.

"Be sure you're out of my office soon"

**A/N I am so freaking sorry this took so long, but I had to make sure this was how I wanted it and a lot of stuff got in the way.**

**I can't promise when the next on will be out, I'll try. And before you say a word, THIS WAS SUPOSE TO BE SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
